The General and the Assassin
by Ayame99
Summary: AU - As the governs change in Japan a young man decides he has to stop it in the name of his father. But when he meets the General of the Imperial Army, Hiroshi discovers a web of lies and fights a completely different kind of struggle. KxHiro
1. Assassin

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I couldn't help but write another Kiro fic, and of course it's AU! I must warn that this fic a not a fluff/smut fest-unlike my usual stuff lol! It's a story I had to do. It has a load of different faucets but generally it's a dramatic tale.

I really hope there are still some Kiro fans out there that might enjoy this fic which is set during the late 1800's Japan as the country changed over to a new government system. Of course I'm sure there are some inaccuracies but I tried my best with loads of research. I actually wrote a fic about something similar back in the day when I had no idea what yaoi was lol! And one day I came across my fic and thought it would make a great K and Hiro fic! This is dedicated to a fishy friend of mine, who inspires me everyday and keeps my love for Kiro alive. Love you!

And so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or K and Hiro and make no profit from this story.

* * *

**The General and the Assassin – Chapter 1**

**Assassin**

The sun setting in the west mimicked the colour of spilled blood as it lay low on a crimson horizon like the bodies of many dead warriors that lay on the ground. Across this reddened sky rose tendrils of acrid black smoke, remnants of a battle recently fought. Gone was the ear-shattering crack of gunfire and charging bellows of men fighting for their lives and values. Now only the wind carried a soft tune as it rustled through the tall grass and trees. The land was jarringly still now, bringing with it a false promise of serenity like the twilight that was quickly approaching.

The quiet after the storm...

Movement stirred over the battleground of those who had survived. Some of the Sugawara clan and its supporters had managed to run for it and were no longer in sight. The ones left on the wide grassy plains were weary and ragged, but they were not men considered the victors, not in the eyes of the person that watched them, no... They were men considered to be the enemy.

Dozens of men dressed in the khaki green uniforms of the Imperial Japanese Army. Their silver buttons gleamed as if reflecting the moon, rows of tiny moons. However, some buttons were missing from their stained and torn uniforms. After such a fierce battle of gun and sword, of cannon and cavalry, it is to be expected—the loss of a uniform button, the loss of one's soul, and the loss of one's humanity. In such a short time so much had been lost.

And standing out amongst all this loss was an even bigger one...

General K Winchester.

In the distance, a tall man sat upon his legendary horse, Midnight, named for its shinning black coat and imposing stock. There sat the contrary General with a nameless expression on his fair face, his hands clutching a long rifle. That emblem blonde hair of his sailed on the wind like a banner declaring his presence with a vengeance, like a flag marking territory. It was just as long and as splendid as the rumours said and it gave him away instantly. Even without ever seeing him in person before the assassin knew who the man was. There wasn't a single button missing from his unmarred, high-ranking uniform and he probably didn't have any soul left to lose either.

Monsters didn't have souls.

Just the sight of him filled the cloaked assassin, who was hiding in the trees, with pure hatred.

This man, this "General" needed to die tonight. He would die for being a ruthless murderer of women and children. He would die for the pillaging of small villages he came across and destroyed with his army, burning their homes and stealing their money. He was an intruder in this country; he did not belong here, poking his nose into matters that weren't his to bother with. It was said that the foreigner was the bringer of mayhem and destruction. People said that the minds around him got warped into his ideologies. Thus, they followed him unquestionably. And it was said that he led his men into battle for the pure joy of it, for the thrill of violence. Nobody knew where this foreign man came from and how he came to the position he now held—the assassin never overheard those discussions. The General's origins were a real mystery.

All the cloaked figure knew was that by killing this man, there would be freedom and peace. There would be love.

* * *

Night had fallen and twilight took over. With it came the eerie calm of darkness. All impurities were discreetly hidden and replaced by stars and a full, glowing moon. The grassy plains, surrounded by rocky and gently sloping hills where the battle had taken place, were now swallowed up by shadow.

It would seem as if no battle had ever taken place nearby. That, it was just another moment lost to time.

The enemy soldiers had moved to their camp long ago, a temporary settlement consisting of at least twenty khaki canvas tents. At this hour, only a handful of men moved about patrolling the area armed with their long rifles and swords at their hip. The assassin had waited hours as the men settled down after drinking to celebrate their victory or to tend to their wounded.

By now the moon was on the other side of the night sky.

The assassin began to move, slipping through the night like a creature of darkness, coming closer to the enemy camp. The target was inside the largest tent, clearly noted by its flying red banners and decorated with crests splashed with stylized kanji. It was guarded by one sentinel young man armed with his rifle and sword also. However, stealth won the upper hand as the assassin swiftly came up behind the guard and clamped a damp cloth over his mouth and nose.

In seconds, the momentarily alarmed guard, his sound of surprise muffled, went limp and slumped to the ground. The figure hidden under a hooded cloak turned around to enter the tent when a voice sounded from within.

"No!" a man cried loudly, desperately. It was followed by a sound almost like that of a strangled sob.

The assassin halted, a hand poised in midair at the front flap of the tent.

It was coming from General K Winchester.

"Please! _Nooo..._ Not them, please... not them..."

The heart inside the chest of the assassin pounded fiercely. Was the General still awake at this deep end of the night?

There really was no time to wait and find out. A dagger was removed from a sheath inside the folds of the assassin's clothes, close to a katana.

Inside the tent a single lantern burned at one end atop of a small folding table, casting small creepy shadows on the peaked ceiling above. To the left lay a rifle propped against a bench with a coat spread over the top. The coat bared the yellow insignia of a three star Imperial Japanese General. And in the middle of the tent, on a low raised cot, lay the General himself with one arm hanging off the side nearly touching an empty saké bowl close to his fingers.

At first glance one could not help but note the striking countenance of the General, even as he slept. His lofty frame granted him too long for his cot seeing as his feet dangled over the end. He was a big man—remarkably firm and lean with muscle. The most prominent feature was his androgynous face, perfectly angular, symmetrical, with fair, thick lashes resting on the crests of his cheeks. That visage was amiably framed by bangs of lustrous honey blonde hair.

He appeared to be fast asleep.

The assassin took a much relieved breath. It would seem as though the man was having a nightmare as his eyes shifted frantically behind closed lids. His handsome face was knotted with worry, one could even say, he seemed scared of something that loomed behind his eyes. His fine blonde brows were stitched together and his jaw appeared clenched, teeth gritted.

The sight caused the figure to feel a certain hesitation. What sort of nightmares could possibly haunt such a ruthless man? The assassin imagined it was more like a fight with inner demons, perhaps the General fought even in his sleep. But whatever it was those feeble thoughts were tossed aside as quickly as they had come. To come this far and do nothing was not an even an option.

The hooded figured took a few steps closer, standing over the General's sleeping form. The assassin held the dagger out, clutching the thick golden hilt with both hands.

"This is for my father... for my clan," whispered the assassin heatedly and plunged a dagger straight at the sleeping man's heart.

Unexpectedly, General Winchester's hands sprung out, gripping the wrists of the assassin. He pushed against them. A darkened pair of wild blue eyes snapped open. The assassin gasped in shock at how alert this man's instincts were—had he been faking sleep? The tip of the blade pricked the man's skin drawing a small bead of blood to stain his white shirt, creating a tiny crimson flower beneath.

There was a flurry of action. The General and his attacker struggled briefly.

The assassin proved to be quick and mildly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, but the General was much more experienced, it would seem, and had turned the tables on his attacker. The assassin withdrew a sword, a long silver katana with a crested _kashira_ (butt cap) at the end of the hilt with dark grey handle-wrapping, but the General quickly disarmed him of it. It fell to the ground with a clatter.

Before the assassin knew it, the dagger was pressed against their own throat.

General K yanked the hood off the person smaller than himself and found it ultimately difficult to hide his disbelief as a head of long auburn hair fell over the arm he had wrapped around the assassin's neck. He immediately loosened his grip, removing the blade from the assassin's undulating throat and spun them around.

He found himself gazing at an attractive young man, but this younger man, wearing dark coloured hakama and kisode under his heavy black cloak, watched him back with a deep hatred. There was malice in those eyes, with full intention to kill. And not for a second did those determined eyes leave his.

The pounding of footsteps came upon the General's tent and a handful of soldiers scrambled inside, hands on the hilts of their swords, ready for action. For a moment they stood agape at the scene they stumbled upon. The General with a dagger in his hand and an ominous young Japanese man dressed in a black cloak and a lone katana lying on the ground near their feet.

"General K Winchester, sir! We came at the first sign of trouble," hollered a soldier quickly and added cautiously, "Although... it appears you have the situation under control."

The group of the soldiers looked on, unsure what to do.

Only, the General began to laugh. He laughed loud and boisterously.

It surprised the assassin even more than the men.

"So it would seem, Sergeant Yamato," General Winchester said with mirth, his voice deep and rich and full of incredulousness. "I mean, just look at this here," he said and reached over, lifting the assassin's chin up between his fingers under whimsical scrutiny. "Just look at the cute young man that has come to take my life. HA!"

The stoic faces of the men in the room slowly broke into smiles and amusement.

The assassin was struck with disbelief and shame at the mocking lilt. This was not the kind of scene he'd ever imagined if caught by Imperial Japanese Army soldiers. It also angered him.

"Whoever he is, he managed to knock out Miki-san with the use of some toxin, sir," someone else enlightened. "But it's already beginning to wear off."

The General flashed his eyes on his would-be redheaded executioner again. "Well, I see." He sounded so shocked. "Then Miki-san should have been better prepared. No matter, this boy will pay for that."

"Do you think he's Akakage?" someone dared.

The Akakage, the _Red Shadow_, was a rumoured secret organization dedicated to raising and training perfect killers from birth. But no one really knew of their lineage and no one knew where to find them.

"If _this_ were a member of the Akakage, then I'll pour every ounce of my saké on the dirt right now," theorized General Winchester with a delighted, almost playful snort.

The group in the room chuckled at the joke.

The young assassin yanked his chin haughtily away from the General's firm grip. He held his head high with pride, even though he was unsure what to make of this jovial scene. Was this the same group of men he'd seen only hours ago? Surely not!

The large blonde General returned his eyes to the intruder again. "So, since you are not a bred and born killer, tell me who you are and who sent you," he demanded, making use of the dagger in his hand. He flashed it in warning in front of the young man's face.

The redhead felt his knees weaken against his will. He tried to hold tightly to his strength, but the General indeed made him numb with fear. He lifted his eyes to meet the General's, expecting to find amused, taunting blue eyes glinting with lantern light. Only much to his surprise, he saw eyes that were windows to a deep sadness. They had become so serious.

"I am Takatsuji Hiroshi of the Sugawara clan, son of Takatsuji Sadato."

There were immediate loud gasps from the soldiers inside the tent. The men all began to murmur frantically.

General K told them to shut up.

The young warrior forced himself not to show his fear as the General once more brought the tip of the blade to his throat—inside his heart threatened to explode.

"Why should I believe what you say is true?" asked the General and warned, "Do not mess in these matters, boy, if you know what's good for you. If you are just some vigilante thinking he can make a name for himself, think again."

So the General does not deny his malevolence. _But then, why hasn't he just killed me already?_ The assassin wondered. "If you don't believe me then look at the handle of the dagger or on my katana. There's my family crest—see for yourself."

Narrowing his eyes, the General removed the tip of the dagger from Hiroshi's throat and turned it around in his hand. To his astonishment there was indeed the Sugawara family crest, a stylized nightshade flower. A soldier in the tent also retrieved the katana from the ground, holding it upside down as he inspected the hilt. A nightshade crest was there also.

"It's the same, sir," the soldier said.

The General raised an eyebrow. "Nightshade symbolizes death. I've always found it ironic that the Sugawara clan has chosen this as its crest. How can anyone taunt death so boldly?" the General wondered, sounding completely baffled.

Murmuring among the soldiers in the room grew to a frantic height again.

"Lord Sadato has really sent his son!" exclaimed one of them. They seemed utterly horrified. "Will the warlord stop at nothing? This has to be a joke."

"Has he got no pride?" spoke another.

"Disgraceful."

Warlord...? Hiroshi was instantly incensed and shouted, his dark eyebrows knotted, "How dare you speak of disgrace when it is _you_ that disgraces us! Murderers!"

A few men unsheathed their swords at that.

"Mind your tongue, brat!" one of the soldiers threatened.

"How dare you stand there and speak like that," someone else said with disproval. "It is _your_ family that does the murdering."

General K was silent for a moment as he studied the young man and considered his allegations.

He scoffed. "What is this nonsense you spew? Who has educated you in the politics of this conflict?" he asked coldly. "You've probably had your daddy's servants wiping your ass for the last seventeen years, right? You are about seventeen, are you not?"

A few of the soldiers in the room snickered evilly at that.

Hiroshi scowled and spat at K's feet. The snickering of the soldiers stopped instantly. Instead they held their breaths, looking back and forth between the General and the assassin.

The room grew chilly and tense.

"I am twenty-two," the redhead muttered into the hush. Hiroshi did not understand why the General became amused again by that. The foreign man barked out another laugh so Hiroshi tried to defend himself. "There is nothing wrong with my upbringing. I know exactly what kind of man you are and what your army stands for."

"Is that so?" murmured the General. "The warlord's son himself here to play the part of assassin, I find that very incredulous. What is Sadato playing at?" For a moment the tall blonde stood there staring at Hiroshi with pure bewilderment, his light white shirt stained with a bloom of blood. He looked dishevelled with the top three buttons of his shirt undone and hanging loosely out of his dark pants. There was even a pair of woolly socks on his feet.

Hiroshi shifted his eyes aside in a moment of bashfulness under such raw scrutiny of the man that stared at him. Against his will Hiroshi felt heat rise to his face.

"Did you think that by killing me you could end the conflict?" K questioned.

Silence.

"Do you think that is all it takes to stop it? How can Sadato send his inexperienced son to commit such a deed? Is it for honour? " the General asked Hiroshi fervently.

Silence.

"You really don't have to say anything. No matter what, I've sworn to bring down that warlord—_your father—_and dismantle his armies. I've sworn to do so with my life. And I will!" the General burst with emotion suddenly thick on his voice. "Nothing will stop me, to do you understand? _Nothing...!_"

"The Sugawara will never lay down their swords!" hissed the redhead in reply.

General Winchester opened his mouth to throw a heated retort back but was struck by a pair of grey eyes that froze him on the spot. The young man's face was contorted by such anger that it somehow made him even more beautiful than he was before.

The General was rendered speechless.

In that brief moment of hesitation, Hiroshi drove his elbow into the side of the General's ribcage and bolted past the soldiers.

Doubled over and groaning, K groused, "After him!"

Hiroshi ran with every ounce of his will, dodging the men that were hot on his heels. He ran through a maze of alleyways between tents and eventually back out onto the grassy fields. He aimed for the tree-covered hill from which he came, the place he'd watched the battle earlier.

Only he wasn't using his wits. He was running uphill! _Shit!_

The shouts of the men were getting louder and adrenaline coursed through Hiroshi's veins like cold wet steel. He pushed himself even harder; thinking of how he'd only dishonour his father more if he were caught. A heavy weight pulled at his heart. He felt like he'd made little distance when the distinct sound of galloping hooves came loud and fast. Before Hiroshi knew it, he was lifted off his feet and strewn over a rider's firm lap—right over the lap of General K Winchester himself.

"Geesh! What a pain in the ass you are," he complained with a guffaw. "You wake me up early, you make me saddle my horse and then you make me chase you."

Hiroshi felt mortified. The General was making a spectacle of him in front of his entire garrison. What would they do to him now? They'd probably shoot him or torture him in some mad, horrific way. And now that they knew he was Sadato's son, the torture would only be worse.

The ride back to camp was quick but not painless, at least not for Hiroshi's pride. They came to a stop and the General tossed Hiroshi off his horse like a large sack of rice. The young man landed hard on the ground with a grunt, only to be roughly grabbed up by two other men who held him by his arms.

"Put him in that tent and tie him up," ordered the General distantly.

Hearing this, Hiroshi began to struggle with his captives, "One day I'll rip your throat out, General! I will bring you down and my family will be free from your reign of terror!"

"On second thought," the General said calmly, "Why not gag him as well." He flashed the warlord's son his most charming smile.

Hiroshi swore loudly until someone tied a cloth around his mouth, his ongoing curses and cries were subdued and unclear.

"Send word to Marshal Uesugi, tell him we've captured Sadato's son and will be bringing him before the council. They can decide what to do with him. Tell him it will take about ten days to reach Tokyo. We'll be leaving in the morning." General K said.

Once more the General looked at Hiroshi, but thoughtfully this time. "It's a shame that you'll probably be boiled alive for this crime," he informed cruelly before nudging his horse and trotting away.

Hiroshi's eyes went wide with terror as he watched the General leave.

Two men dragged Hiroshi inside the nearby tent where they bound him up by this wrists and ankles. He had nothing but the hard, cold ground to sit on.

"Don't try anything foolish," one of them warned, sounding much too happy that he was tying up Lord Takatsuji Sadato's son. "You know you could be very useful to us—maybe you won't get put to death if you cooperate."

"Your war will end, Sadato will be stopped and it's only a matter of time before there is peace and prosperity again for everyone. And I'll be able to see my family again," the other man explained with hope in his voice.

Hiroshi starred at them in bafflement.

Both men turned and left him there in the dark. They took their position at the entrance of tent, guarding him as if _he_ were the villain.

The madness of the events caught up with him and moments passed. Hiroshi wept silently.

_I'm sorry father... for failing you._

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know Hiroshi's name is different at the moment but bear with me as the story unfolds. I hope you enjoy the fic! I have most of this written but I am still working on it. I will update as soon as I can :)


	2. General

**General K**

All Hiroshi could see in his mind's eye was the utter disappointment on his father's face. It pained him so deeply, it physically hurt. It seemed nothing he did was ever good enough to invoke a kind word from his father. The desire to have his father's praise and acceptance was what brought him here in the first place.

It was bad enough that his father couldn't even looked him in the eye.

So, he sought to destroy his father's nemesis, General K Winchester.

Lord Takatsuji Sadato would never admit to being terrified of General Winchester but Hiroshi knew the truth. He knew from the bits and pieces he'd overheard his father and the Sugawara army captain, Hachijō Fuyumoto, discussing. Hiroshi knew all about the General of the Imperial Japanese Army from the south. Or so he thought. Hiroshi wished only to make his forever disapproving father acknowledge him for once, to gain the type of honour that only few Sugawara knew of. He felt that if he killed General Winchester that his father would happy.

That he would love him.

Hiroshi had vague memories of his mother at the Sugawara castle. He remembered her ivory soft skin; he remembered how it felt when she held him. He remembered the silkiness of her raven hair and how he always thought of flowers when he thought of her. He knew that she'd loved him, but she was gone. She'd died of an illness when he was only five years old.

Fuyumoto, the Captain of his father's army, was more of a father to him than his true father ever was. Hachijō Fuyumoto had taught Hiroshi how to fight. He'd taught him how to wield a sword and how to ride a horse. He didn't get to spend much time with the captain, but he valued the time they did spend together.

Hachijō told Hiroshi he was the heir to the Sugawara Empire and that they expected great things from him when he got older. And to keep him alive and well, he was barely allowed to go on military missions, even though he was technically second in command. The lords kept Hiroshi busy with academics, making sure he learned to read and write, he was taught calligraphy and music.

Hiroshi loathed calligraphy. However, he excelled in music.

And the night he had heard that General K would be present in a nearby series of raids close to their southern borders was the night Hiroshi vowed to kill him. He'd spent days travelling alone, asking questions along the way of General K's and his army's whereabouts.

Basically, he'd run away from home. He left no message of his departure—Hiroshi just left quietly during the night.

He'd brought rations but they didn't last long. He soon became tired and weather beaten, unused to being stuck outside in the elements. For the first time in his life he had to bathe in river water and eat foods found in nature. Thankfully the season was still in summer. Money wasn't the problem, but he was nowhere near a village and unable to check out the local market. Besides, he didn't dare venture into the towns. He didn't want his father's men to find him. And by showing his face all over neighbouring villages, it might have only alerted them there. He _had_ to do this, and he had to do it alone...

A few times he considered the idea of turning back, but the thought of facing his irate father scared him even more. He pushed himself forward a little more.

As luck would have it, he'd come upon a fearsome battle. He saw troops marching down in a valley and followed them, staying close to the hillside and trees. It brought him straight to General Winchester and his Imperial Army with their cannons and their guns.

But now he didn't feel so lucky. Here he was locked up and held prisoner instead. Hiroshi sighed dejectedly and his stomach grumbled noisily. He was so hungry even though he felt no appetite.

The darkness inside the tent gave way to the morning sun. Hiroshi had not slept a wink all the time he sat here, ankles bound and wrists bound by scratchy rope. But it had only been a few hours.

He really needed to urinate... badly.

Groaning behind his gag that tasted of dry grass, he kept his legs pressed together tightly. He looked around the inside of the large tent where he was being held. It would seem as if it was a storage tent. It was filled with crates and stacks of hay.

It all made sense with the foul smell in the air, there was a horse stable was nearby.

He could tell by the noise that the battalion was busy outside. Probably packing up and getting ready to travel back to Tokyo. Hiroshi's eyes followed the movement of boots and shadows that passed the entrance of his prison constantly. A sliver of space provided very little to see. He held his breath when a pair of boots stopped at the opening.

Roughly the flap to his tent was opened and dropped shut, the glaring daylight burned Hiroshi's eyes only for a second. He watched a smaller man dressed in uniform come in and drop a bucket on the floor. Then he knelt behind Hiroshi and untied his wrists.

"Go," ordered the stern looking man.

Assuming he meant to use the washroom, Hiroshi decided he didn't care at this point if the Imperial dog watched him like a performing monkey. He quickly, but awkwardly, did his business and the man tied up his wrists again with rope. Without a word he left and Hiroshi felt a little less burdened.

His mind was a bit clearer now.

Now his first thought was, was that he needed to escape, somehow. He began to work on the ropes like he'd done until dawn, tugging and pulling, twisting and wriggling. They would not loosen and felt tighter now than before he'd let go of his burden. He gazed around the floor of the tent and noticed a sharp rock jutting through the canvas floor.

He shuffled his way over to that rock.

It was not a big or a very sharp rock, but Hiroshi didn't let that stop him. He began rubbing the rope over the rough edge of the stone. His determination to escape was higher than the empty pit in his stomach or the dehydration he was beginning to feel. He pushed the feelings aside and rubbed the rope harder. It was a matter of life over death, and he was not ready to die.

It seemed as though hours had passed and Hiroshi's eyes began to feel heavy against his will. He was too tired to continue as the pandemonium of his task got the better of him. He needed only a moment to rest, his arms aching with the constant motion of trying to cut through his bindings.

Hiroshi closed his eyes just for a moment. However, moments turned into hours.

* * *

"Asleep, huh? Well at least someone around here is getting a good rest," grumbled the General derisively. "I was sure that when I came to check up on him he'd be out here clawing off your faces." He laughed heartily.

"He's no threat. It doesn't look like he's fought any real battles in his life. I don't know what Sadato was thinking sending his son here," spoke one of the guardsmen.

Hiroshi was jolted awake by voices outside his tent, his heart flopping in his chest as if he'd forgotten where he was.

"We have to make sure word does not leak out that we have captured Sadato's son," came the General's deep voice. "It could stir up more trouble than the Army can take care of at the moment. Reinforcements will arrive and we'll be returning I won't leave these borders unprotected. There would be too many casualties, pointless casualties. I'm sure the warlord has already deployed search parties looking for him, but this could be the break we've been waiting for. We should avoid the regular route back to Tokyo," advised General K.

"Yes, sir."

The sound of galloping hooves thundered closer to the tent, stopping directly at the entrance.

"General K, sir! I bring new orders from Marshal Uesugi. A messenger arrived moments ago."

"Speak then!

"Orders are to cease and desist on any further engagement with enemy forces on the former Mutsu regional borders until the reinforcements arrive. They want you to return to Tokyo right away."

The General huffed, "For once they have good timing, my men are tired and we were headed back anyways."

A second later the General himself ducked and entered the tent.

The redhead startled, eyes fixed upon the tall blonde man before him. Hiroshi felt a mixed surge of anger and nervousness fuel him again just at the sight of the General who was dressed in full Imperial Army regalia inspired by the British and French, or so he'd heard. Hiroshi had to admit it made the man rather daunting and intimidating, even a bit dashing. It was a type of clothing that Hiroshi was still becoming accustomed to seeing, since no one at Sugawara castle wore anything like it. The coat fit snug to his lean body, tailored precisely for his lofty frame and was gently cinched in at the waist by a belt made of the same strong material that was held in front by a silver buckle. There were two pocket flaps at the breast and the jacket was closed down the middle with only one row of shiny silver buttons. On his shoulders were two yellow patches bearing three shining stars and a golden tassel draped and hanging from the left shoulder. The jacket ended just below his rear, leading to a pair of dark green pants were also tailored to fit long legs. Today the General was wearing tall, black calfskin leather boots.

Hiroshi suspected the General still had on those ugly woolly socks underneath.

General K knelt before Hiroshi in the customary Japanese way, keeping his legs tucked underneath him.

These mannerisms did not go unnoticed by the younger man, but it made him even more suspicious of the man seated in front of him.

The blonde reached over with both hands, fingers brushing the gag and Hiroshi flinched, fear wide in his eyes. The General paused for a moment, withdrawing his fingers a touch, his arms still outstretched, looking at Hiroshi silently with attentive blue eyes. For a moment Hiroshi was mesmerized by the stark crystalline blue of the General's eyes, never had he seen such a colour. Last night when he tried to murder this man they had looked so much darker.

Once more, the General moved in carefully and untied the gag from Hiroshi's mouth, letting it fall to his lap. He sat back and removed something from a brown leather pouch at his side, the strap strewn across his chest.

"I thought you might be hungry," the General offered, his eyes returning to Hiroshi's. He held out a shiny green apple on the flat of his palm.

It was such a pleasant gesture that it took Hiroshi completely by surprise.

Hiroshi couldn't quite figure it out, he didn't know how to rationalize it but it really bugged him that this man wasn't acting like the brute he'd heard so much about. However, Hiroshi's mouth salivated at the sight of the apple, seeing as he had not eaten in days. But he could not pick it up.

"Err... my hands are still..." His voice faded off, he couldn't finish speaking. There was just something about this man's presence that made him all tongue-tied.

The General grunted softly at his folly. "Of course," he murmured. "How can you eat when your hands are still bound? Ha! My apologies..." He set the apple back into the pouch and shuffled closer again.

At once Hiroshi picked up the scent of the General's skin and hair; those fine golden strands tickling the young man's face. The tall man smelled of warm hickory and gunpowder and a hint of lavender...?

On one knee K untied Hiroshi's wrists ever so gently, unravelling the rope.

The redhead's body bristled at the proximity of the older man, whose fingers lingered tenderly over the red marks the rope had left on Hiroshi's skin. Hiroshi inhaled sharply. He teetered on the edge of pure terror and wild provocation. Who would have thought the savage General K. Winchester capable of such delicate and sensual touch?

The man returned to his post directly in front of Hiroshi and produced the apple once more.

Hiroshi eagerly took it, without thanks, and sunk his teeth into its juicy, crisp flesh. It only took a minute before he'd eaten the entire apple, core and all.

At this the General smiled a tantalizing smirk that tugged at one corner of his mouth. He reached into his pouch again and offered something new from his hand, "Maybe you'd like this, too." He unfolded the white cloth producing a steamed meat bun and a rice ball wrapped in nori. "They might not be as warm as you'd like them, but this is all I could grab from breakfast. We're packing up camp, as you know... Hiroshi," he said evenly.

Hiroshi only scowled at the mysterious man that was feeding him and speaking his name with that cloying voice of his. But he was _so_ hungry, it didn't matter if K was feeding him rat poison, he probably would have eaten it anyways and died with a full belly. As wary as he was of this man, a man he'd heard so many horror stories about, he knew that if he didn't eat, he would not have the strength to kill him later.

A smart man was also a fed one.

Hiroshi took the food and this time he gave a tiny bow in thanks.

The General's wicked smile was even wider this time. He also handed Hiroshi a canteen.

Hiroshi gratefully accepted the canteen and guzzled a mouthful of cold, bitter saké. He spluttered and choked on the strong drink.

"Did you think it was water?" questioned the amused blonde almost playfully. The General seemed very entertained by his captive's pissy antics.

"You did that on purpose," groused Hiroshi, wiping his mouth savagely with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Maybe," the General replied apathetically, holding up both his hands.

Hiroshi struggled, but he controlled himself—and in spite of the General, tipped the canteen up slowly to his lips. This time he savoured a mouthful of saké without choking on it. It was, by far, the worst saké he'd ever tasted in his life! He made a face and the General chuckled outright and took back his canteen.

The laughter was quite boyish, carefree and lovely, Hiroshi thought. And something about it made him terribly jealous. Here was a horrid man with little or no values, laughing in a manner that he rarely could. His soul was not as blithe as he struggled with haunting demons that he could never fully grasp.

While Hiroshi continued to devour his breakfast, the General finally got to the point of this meeting. "I could make things easier for you if you worked with me, Hiroshi. Did Sadato really send you himself? Tell me what you know. Tell me why your clan struggles so much. Nearly everyone has converted; it's only a matter of time before we take the castle by force. All of Japan should belong to the Emperor, not to your father..."

"Why haven't you just killed me already?" Hiroshi wondered aloud.

"_Kill you?"_ The General looked rightly offended. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

Hiroshi looked incredulous, what was this game the General was playing at? "What are you talking about? You are the foreign devil that goes around murdering innocents, poisoning their minds with hatred and violence. You do not care for Japan! You are the lowest form of filth who's trying to take over the country! I hate you!"

The General remained very silent, he remained still.

Hiroshi smugly continued, seeing as he'd hit a nerve in the heartless General. He jeered, "Don't you even have anything to say?"

The General, his eyes cold and steely, with little expression on his fair face now, got up and turned his back on Hiroshi. In two strides he was at the entrance of the tent.

"Guards, tie him back up once he's finished his breakfast," the General said frostily and sneered, "_And don't forget the gag._"

With a swish of the tent flap, he left.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm happy a few people enjoyed the first chapter, and that there are still some Gravi Kiro fans out there! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Reviewers:**

**gunsAndROSES265**: Once a Gravi fan always a Gravi fan lol! Thanks for checking out my fic!

**Nemhaine42**: Haha, your review was great. LOL! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Rockath Girl**: I LOVE meeting other Kiro fans! w0000! We are so rare and far between lol! I wish I could read Spanish XD! I know, it's been sooo long since I wrote a Kiro fic, but I did it because gosh I love them so much! Even after all these years. I felt nostalgic ... we need more Kiro. Thanks hun for your lovely comments 3


	3. Prisoner

**Prisoner**

If looks could kill, General K Winchester would be fried tofu. Forget the transient rocky countryside and the endless ocean that lay to the left or the vast blue sky above. The warlord's son was preoccupied with his glaring at the blonde-haired man that had ordered the return of his gag from atop of a tall, chestnut horse that he was tethered to.

Hiroshi knew that the General couldn't have possibly replied to his accusations earlier because they were all _true_! He had only been speaking the truth of the General's beastly ways. It wasn't like Hiroshi expected the General to cry and plead his innocence or deny that he was reigning terror on this country. General K really was all those nasty things Hiroshi had called him, and he could have called him a lot more.

In many ways, Hiroshi got the feeling that the General was messing with him out of chaste fun. He probably found some kind of thrill out of mentally torturing his victims before leading them out to slaughter. Perhaps he meant to torture their minds to the point where the victims begged for their deaths instead.

This was the conclusion Hiroshi had come to. It just had to be it.

What normal man would act like this? Laughing at the sight of his choking on awfully cheap saké, or flinging someone over their lap like some kind of hussy that's been caught sneaking out of another man's room, or sitting there, and feeding him apples with a silly grin on their face. Who does this? Only one with a mischievously dark mind, that's who.

Hiroshi watched the General's long ponytail swaying back and forth as he rode up front, the battalion following behind him. He was looking all regal and proud—oh, how he stood out! Hiroshi just couldn't swallow this jagged pill. _This_ was what would represent the 'New Japan'?

If there was one thing Hiroshi's father did not want, it was a New Japan. The influence of Western ideologies merged with Eastern flare sounded like a wishful thinking, a dream that Sadato did not share with the Emperor. The Emperor wanted to claim all land his own; he wanted complete control of the country with a reformed or 'improved' government, respectively. Any rebellious former lords would be stopped and disassembled by Japan's new military—The Imperial Japanese Army. Only, the Army seemed an excuse for greedy governments to make their power known by making men like General K Winchester a leader of such an army. How did such a man, a foreigner, earn that respect, that _power_? This example shattered the will that the Emperor tried to extrude. As far as Hiroshi was concerned this General had not earned anything, he wasn't even Japanese.

Everything Hiroshi knew he learned straight from Hachijō Fuyumoto, his father's highly respected army captain.

Hiroshi snorted and sat higher in his seat. Someone _had_ to stand up for what was right and that thought gave him hope that this would make his father proud. No matter if he failed or not, he would be remembered for standing up to the General, personally.

Well, he would not let General Winchester break him. Hiroshi came from good stock. He was the Sugawara heir and Sadato's son. He did not know why they called his father a 'warlord'. His father a tyrannical warlord...? It sounded like the result of brainwashing, propaganda and the like. Hiroshi had pride and he had to make sure these guys always knew it.

A gusty, salty wind licked at Hiroshi's hair and clothing as the battalion travelled south, near the rocky cliffs overlooking the Pacific Ocean under a hot glaring sun, aiming to take a route that was unfamiliar to enemy search parties. They rode in pairs along soldiers atop of their mounts and some that hauled wooden carts filled with supplies. Some men marched on foot behind the cavalry and carts. The wind did nothing to quell the heat of the day that was beginning to take its toll on him since he was still wearing his heavy black cloak. He felt so dirty and sore and stiff. The juban under his horse-riding hakama and grey kimono were soaked with sweat. He had on too many layers, but, he forced himself not to sag in his seat even though his wrists were still absurdly bound to the saddle horn. He could not even swipe away a lock of hair that had plastered itself across his nose. It was beginning to tickle.

His horse was tethered to the soldier's horse in front of him so he could be easily led and would not escape. His legs were not bound so he could ride the horse, but jumping off now would be impractical.

Besides, Hiroshi was too busy glaring at General K and sweating his ass off to think about ways to escape at the moment. The time would come, he had to be patient and pick the perfect moment. A true warrior knew the art of patience. So, he continued to dissect the mysterious general with his eyes, trying to decipher what made this man tick, perhaps to find a weakness.

He wondered why the General had come to feed him when so many of his minions could have done it. Why had he sat there staring at him like he was boring holes into his skull? Hiroshi just didn't get it. He'd never seen a man in such a position act that way before, nor had he ever seen a battalion quite like this one. These men seemed light of heart, but loyal to their positions, even loyal to their Captain and their General. They didn't seem the faces of murders or creators of mayhem, although he'd seen them fighting with his own two eyes. There was a surprising mix of young and old here; Hiroshi suspected a few ronin, once dignified samurai. Their faces were proud and they held their trained bodies with an assurance and a confidence that even Hiroshi recognized.

But why would a group of dignifies follow a fiend like General Winchester? This left Hiroshi totally mystified. For such a monster this General displayed distinguished mannerisms and spoke perfect Japanese at the same time. How come he was so good at it? For a foreigner, that is.

Hiroshi remembered the way the General smelled and how gently he'd untied his hands to allow him to eat, that moment when he felt the General's fingertips brush over his sore wrists with inspection.

An inescapable blush rose to Hiroshi's face.

As if sensing his discomfort from afar, the General turned in his saddle to glance back at him, their eyes met briefly. Hiroshi's breath hitched, he scowled and whipped his head to the side looking elsewhere, anywhere but at the General who had the bluest eyes.

* * *

Captain Chiaki Saionji, a brilliant older man with short black hair and a kind face, rode beside his superior at the lead of the battalion. On his head he chose to wear the customary green, visored army cap with a red and white plume sticking out of the top. His uniform was very similar to General K's, minus a few badges and pins and the tassel on the left shoulder, and especially the General's Order of the Golden Kite badge for his bravery and command in battle. His three stars were white on red and yellow striped patches on the shoulders of his jacket, not silver like the General's. He was once a samurai, perhaps still a samurai in many ways, working for a kind Lord who willingly amalgamated his titles with the Emperor's. The military might known as samurai, were now a thing of the past, they were disbanded.

General K was leading them back to the safety of their province, back into territory familiar to them.

By the end of the day they will be well out of the Mutsu Province, now known as the Tohoku region. Mutsu was the name of the province before the Meiji Restoration began. All the province's former names had been revamped and renamed under the guidance of the Emperor, an emperor who wishes nothing more than to bring Japan a much needed upgrade. The country realized—the Emperor realized—that Japan was sorely behind in the likes of military and government strategies unlike the rest of the world. If they were to prosper they needed restitution—hence, the Meiji Restoration.

Saionji spoke to the General who was notably turned in his saddle, "I see you have a difficult time keeping your eyes off the prisoner, sir."

The General sat normal again and gave the Captain a twisted grin. "Indeed," he said whimsically.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" asked Saionji.

"Granted, but call me K, Saionji-sama," beseeched the General and teased, "Since when do you ask for such tributes?"

The older gentleman chuckled softly, "I aim to serve you with respect is all, K-san. You've grown into a fine young General, I know you will honour our country, _your_ country," he corrected quickly. "Sadato's days are limited."

"You give me too much credit, my friend," K claimed, "But I can't stop until that warlord and his dignitaries are brought to an end. They fear the new governs, but this amendment is what will make our country stronger. Don't you agree?"

"I do," said Saionji clearly. "But I also know that you fight for personal reasons."

K remained silent, his face hardened.

The Captain continued. "Sometimes a man filled with vengeance will only bring more hate, not only to himself but to others around him."

K smiled softly. "I might not have been samurai, but I understand the old ways. I was taught well. Do not fear Saionji-sama, I will fight for Japan until my death, with honour, as you said."

The Captain gave a pleasant smile, but he digressed, "Then you should also learn to love and find yourself a wife already, you're in your mid thirties, perhaps when we stop in our home village on the way back to Tokyo. Women—_even men_, are practically landing in your lap, but you pay them no mind. You continue to let yourself suffer with your past. Your aim is too high."

The General groaned. "It's the target," K said softly. "The target is too far for my aim."

Saionji only shook his head despairingly, "You are hopeless, K-san."

And once more K strained in his saddle to glance back at Hiroshi, whose red hair gleamed under the midday sun. He looked miserable and dirty, tired and pathetic, Sadato's son—the tempest among his men. "Not all hope is lost," he replied thoughtfully, eyes still focused on the prisoner.

Saionji glanced back at Hiroshi as well and then he looked over at K again. "What are you plotting?" he queried carefully, almost like a father to a son, "What is going on inside that head of yours?"

"A treaty," K answered.

The Captain took on a look of astonishment as he began to understand what K meant. "You hope to use him against Sadato. You think Sadato might agree to convert and bow down to the Emperor in trade for his son?"

"What kind of father would sacrifice his own son?" K alleged sullenly. "If it were my son, I'd fall on my own sword to save him if that's what I had to do. Isn't that what a father should do?"

The Captain knew this topic was entering a dangerous personal territory for the young General. He spoke softly, "K-san, not all fathers are cut from the same cloth, you are a valiant man and you were raised by a very clever man. But we don't know what Sadato might do. Nevertheless, I understand what you're thinking. What a brilliant plan. If Sadato agrees to comply the conflict will be over."

"Yes," the General said quietly, his mind seeming to wander elsewhere.

Saionji nodded with enthusiasm, "When we return to Tokyo please give my regards to Yorihito-sama."

The General looked taken aback, "Of course I will, Saionji-sama. You will visit the manor yourself no less; you can speak to him yourself."

"And I will tell him what honour you bring the Kan'in family," the Captain praised.

K looked somewhat bashful then, "Thank you, Sir. I've been too fortunate."

"I believe it was fate. You are more Japanese then many Japanese themselves," urged the Captain.

Again the General remained silent.

Saionji sighed. "Do you think they might still boil the boy alive?"

K chuckled then, "Naw, I only told him that because he woke me up too early."

The Captain chuckled loudly, "That wicked character is definitely something you didn't earn from Yorihito-sama."

"Nope, it isn't," K agreed, smirking.

* * *

It felt strange to be so far away from home, well over the border of his territory, it made Hiroshi feel somewhat outside of himself, ephemeral. And this feeling hadn't caught up to him until he found himself prisoner. Before he'd been captured, deep down inside himself, he found the distance between him and Sugawara castle kind of... exhilarating. Never in his life had he'd ventured so far on his own, never had he felt so independent. Albeit, it was scary at first, not knowing exactly what kind of trouble he might find for himself, but he had managed. He managed not to get himself killed. And he didn't have a single attendant hovering nearby to pour his tea or to dress him in fine silk kimono. He'd been truly alone.

For once Hiroshi wasn't being smothered by walls and fences, barriers that had him trapped most of the time from the outer world.

And even as he was lifted off his horse and secured to the base of a tree with rope in a sitting position with his back against it, he thought of these things. He knew that when given the opportunity he'd be free of these men, and until that moment presented itself he'd take this prisoner arrangement with stride.

Besides, the wild fear he felt when he was first captured simmered to a low boil now. So far, not a single torturous thing had been done to him yet except this binding and the gag. All day as they rode non-stop under the hot sun, while crossing the border, while he was allowed to stop to relieve himself, or while he was given water to drink and things to snack on did anyone speak a cross word at him. No one had hurt him, there was no yelling or raiding of any kind, and even the General had stayed completely out of his way, so far.

And for the first time ever he wondered if it was too good to be true or that maybe he was dreaming.

But when he thought of his father, all comforting thoughts melted away into an icy pool of guilt. His heart hardened into a tiny stone in his chest and he found it hard to take a deep breath. All he wanted was to please his father and he could not even do that! It frustrated him so much he could scream. But what was the right path? What he wouldn't give for some guidance right now... how he missed his mother. She was always there with her soft voice of reason and diplomacy. She was the pillar that kept everything from crashing down around them. Once, he even heard his father claim that in those exact words.

Hiroshi saw his father's accusing eyes before him even though his eyes were wide open and staring off into the nothingness of the night. Every time his mother's name was mentioned his father would set those cold black eyes on him as if he were the reason she were gone...

"Are you thirsty, Hiroshi, would you like some tea?"

The prisoner blinked and focused his eyes on the General, whose leather boots creaked softly as he squatted down in front of him. Hiroshi pressed back against the tree, startled. But the General was only holding out a small white cup, the steam curling off the top while the glow of orange fire burned behind it. The blonde's face was set softly in a way it shouldn't. The General shouldn't be looking so pleasantly at him. Those piercing eyes, that slight smirk at the corner of his lip. Hiroshi could feel that infernal heat rising to his cheeks again, thankfully it was dark. They were camped out in the forest; no tents were set up on this night because the General didn't want to waste time packing up. But the men and the horses needed to rest, the day was exhausting for both animals.

It took a moment for Hiroshi to answer, the raw thoughts of moments ago still whispers in his mind. And now he was face to face again with the man he ultimately blamed for making his entire life so miserable. On the other hand, he was surprised to get another personal visit by the General and that he was kindly offering him something as simple as tea.

Hiroshi could only nod 'yes' to the tea, dumbly.

The General set the cup down and this time withdrew his own dagger from a sheath at his hip. With it, he cut the bindings that were securing Hiroshi's hands, but he did not cut the rope surrounding Hiroshi's chest that kept him bound to the tree. He sheathed the dagger swiftly and pulled the gag down gently, leaving it to loll around Hiroshi's neck.

"I came prepared this time," the General said lightly, tapping the dagger at his side. "I never make the same mistake twice."

Hiroshi took the cup that was handed to him, he sipped it. It tasted _so_ good. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

The General's smile lit up his whole face. "Tell me, why has your father kept you hidden away? No one has ever seen you on a battlefield before," he asked. "Is it because he worries that you'll steal the hearts of everyone that sets their eyes upon you?"

Grey eyes, with little pinpoints of firelight within them, flashed up to meet the General's. Hiroshi gulped down his mouthful of tea, his throat undulating noisily. Huh? Hearts...?

Before Hiroshi knew what was happening, the General reached over and actually touched his face. He touched it tenderly. Hiroshi couldn't help but flinch like a scared animal. But the General's hand was delectably warm against his cool skin as it pressed against his blushing cheek, fingers tracing over the curve of his jaw line.

"You're so full of untrained fire and anger, yet, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever set my eyes on," the General murmured with startling confidence and affection. "Have you ever kissed a man, Hiroshi? It's quite like kissing a woman—are you against such things?"

No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Against his own accord, Hiroshi felt his own head moving from side to side. It was like someone had cast a spell on him, as if he'd forgotten all the evil rumours he'd learned of this man.

And then, Hiroshi felt the forbidden lips of the General pressed to his own.

Delicately, the General kissed him, his broad hand sliding from his face and into his hair, fingers gathering a handful of his soft auburn locks. With a gentle tug on his hair, Hiroshi parted his lips with a silent gasp and felt a tongue slip over his own. He tasted the General's compulsive wet kiss blindingly, briefly forgetting who he was and why he was here. There was just this kiss, this intoxicating, earth-shattering kiss with the enemy.

When Hiroshi's body began to roar to life, a spark he felt right down to his toes, that's when he came to his senses.

With a hot cup of tea still in hand, Hiroshi aimed strategically, and poured.

The General let out a tiny cry of shock. Immediately he sprung to his feet and savagely swiped a hand over the front of his uniform with the look of pure alarm on his face.

"Why you brat!" he barked.

Hiroshi smirked devilishly at the General who looked like he'd just wet his pants. The hot tea had hit _right_ on target. It was satisfying at first to see the look of panic on the man's face, but then Hiroshi began to realize he might have really pissed him off. The infamously dangerous General—what was he thinking?

Hiroshi's face quickly expressed worry.

The General of the Imperial Japanese Army towered over Hiroshi as he stood there looking down at him with an unreadable expression. It appeared he no longer felt the sting of hot tea poured over his trousers.

"Haha, I guess that's what I get for playing with fire. I... I really shouldn't have done that to you." The General bowed hastily, scrambling with his words, "My apologies."

Oh? That was not the kind of response Hiroshi expected to hear or see from this general. Who the hell _was_ this man?

The General came back down in a crouch; he looked at Hiroshi contemplatively. "Do you still think I'm a monster, Hiroshi? Is that what your father told you? You really know nothing."

Hiroshi sniffed and whispered, "You cannot hide what you are."

Blonde brows furrowed gently. "I hide nothing," the General assured, "Except one thing. The pain a man in your father's army has caused me. But even then, I have a hard time trying to hide that."

Hiroshi's head snapped up. "Hachijō Fuyumoto?" he exclaimed.

"I see that you know the man," the General said sadly, his entire demeanour flipping to a darker side of the coin.

It made Hiroshi uneasy suddenly.

"Before you go accusing _me_ of dishonour and murder perhaps you should go talk to your lovely _Captain Hachijō_ _Fuyumoto_," the General hissed and stood quickly, his face filled with unreasonable fury. It seemed like he wanted to say more but instead he gave Hiroshi a terribly pained look before he spun on his heel hastily and strode away.

Hiroshi stared after him, speechless.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Reviewers**:

**KisaStardust**: Oh thank you very much! I'm touched that you enjoyed my Kiro fics and that you are still reading them! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. *hugs* Thanks again!

**Kailey Hamilton:** Hi again! Long time no see, my friend. Aww well, I will try to keep writing good stuff XD! It has been a while but I was bitten by the Kiro bug again... and well, writing makes me happy. It's very cool to see that you are still reading Kiro tho! Yay! Thanks again for the lovely comments. *hugs*


	4. Escape

**The General and the Assassin - Chapter 4**

**Escape**

At some point in the middle of the night, after he was finally able to stop his spinning thoughts and was able to sleep, Hiroshi was awoken by screams. It jolted him awake, his heart thumping. At first he thought the camp was under some kind of attack. Maybe it was his father's men! His eyes frantically scanned the woods to see, but it was hard to make out anything except the delineated columns of the tall trees that surrounded them by the flickering firelight and the cocooned forms of men that slept on the ground.

Somewhere nearby he heard the dull thud of a horse stomping its foot. One of them snorted.

Finally his sight landed on a single soldier guarding over him to his right, away from the firelight. The man pressed a finger to his lips urging him to remain quiet.

It was then that Hiroshi recalled that his gag still hung around his neck loosely and that his hands were still free—and... _that_ kiss.

His thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as wrenching pleas, those screams, came loudly again from the General's tent. Hiroshi felt a chill creep up his spine. It was the same sounds he'd heard last night outside of the man's tent.

Was he having another nightmare?

"No! Please... _noooo!"_ the General cried, sounding more like a terrified boy than a grown man, gut wrenching sobs followed his mysterious claim.

Like a gust of wind blasting a pile of leaves, the General burst from his tent, landed on his knees and retched.

Hiroshi watched this with shock.

There was a lot of shuffling from the men on the ground; clearly they'd been woken by the General's nightmare as well. But they remained where they were. No one did anything, nothing, not even to see if their leader was alright. It was as if this were a regular, every night occurrence.

Many just turned over and went back to sleep.

Hiroshi felt his eyes grow heavy again, too, but he didn't go back to sleep right away. Like a punch to the gut, he realized something just then. Was _this_ the pain that the General spoke of? The pain he said had something to do with his father's captain Hachijō Fuyumoto? Was Hachijō somehow responsible for these horrible nightmares the General suffered from?

But how could that be?

How Hiroshi _wished_ he was back home so he could ask Hachijō himself. Surely he'd be honest with him, right? Surely what was happening to the General had nothing to do with his father's captain. It couldn't be.

"_Before you go accusing me of dishonour and murder perhaps you should go talk to your lovely Captain Hachijō Fuyumoto."_

Sleep did not come, not until he saw esoteric General return to his tent—a man who did not torture him with pain and brutality, but with heated kisses and endless playful taunting. And once nothing more than silence came from the General's tent, Hiroshi slept again on the hard ground, like a dog.

* * *

The morning came with a soldier dropping a bucket near Hiroshi's feet, the water contents sloshing off the side noisily. Beside the young, dark-haired soldier stood the lofty form of the General, arms crossed over the front of his khaki uniform as he peered at Hiroshi almost whimsically. He appeared fresh and clean, there were no signs of spilt tea on his pants. Even though the General looked ready to taunt him mercilessly on this new day, perhaps finding new ways to torture him, there was something dark and haunting about the eyes that gazed at him from above. Hiroshi noticed the General's eyes were accented by shadowy circles, eyes that were so blue it caused him to stare longer than he should have. However much of a monster he'd labelled this General, he was, in fact, ridiculously exotic to Hiroshi. He was striking in his own right, with all that blonde hair that gleamed like liquid gold. It was a far contrast from all the dark-haired people in this battalion. But Hiroshi was concerned about what he saw during the night and studied the blonde thoughtfully... what was it that haunted this man? What kind of horrors made a man of such status break down into a whimpering mess?

As much as he wanted him dead, Hiroshi still wanted to know.

Hiroshi wondered if the men in this garrison knew what it was that had the General screaming in his sleep at night. This strong, imposing looking man... whatwas it that weakened him?

Although Hiroshi didn't have time to sit and ponder about what caused the General such violent nightmares, or why the man hated Hachijō Fuyumoto so much or why... _why_ he'd kissed him so sweetly that it burned Hiroshi's lips still. Instead, someone cut him loose from the tree, releasing him from his secure bonds. Two men lifted him roughly to his feet.

"No matter how cute you are, you're in dire need of a bath, Hiroshi," the General chided, wriggling his nose in distaste. That was all he said as he flashed Hiroshi a silly grin and then strode away.

Hiroshi simply gazed after him.

A few low chuckles passed through the men that were close enough to overhear when another man approached him. Hiroshi looked up at this new face. It was the daunting Captain Chiaki Saionji that he'd seen riding next to the General yesterday, a name he'd heard used often among the soldiers. He wasn't as big as the General, not even close, but he still had an important aura about him, his dark eyes full of intelligence and strength. He looked proud and very sure of himself.

Embarrassed, Hiroshi's cheeks flamed. Yes, he was in need of a bath and it seemed this would be rectified soon when a set of canvas drapes where drawn around the trunks of four trees, creating a small enclosure.

The bucket of water was placed inside this enclosure.

"Go on and wash up, you'll be the first one today," the Captain told him. He studied Hiroshi with a clever air of knowing on his fifty-something face, a look that made Hiroshi wonder if the Captain had been watching the steamy kiss the General had given him last night. "And when you're done, use the water to wash your clothing. I'll give you something else to wear in the mean time. But make it quick we still have a lot of ground to cover today."

Hiroshi said nothing.

The Captain wasn't finished, his face hardening slightly. "It may be hard to understand, but General Winchester was taught the harsh realities of this life as a boy. Whatever evil you've been taught to believe of him is purely inaccurate. He may be my superior but he is like a son to me and I've sworn to protect him. It has become my duty to watch you as I watch him."

The warning was clear.

"I know much about you, Hiroshi-san. Men I trust with my life, men hidden within your father's army have explained what your role in the Sugawara family is. It makes many things a lot more clear. Their word arrived last night with the knowledge that you are missing and your father's captain is on the move, but he is far, _far_ from where we stand. You've been a prisoner of your own estate, locked away from the realities of your father's enterprise. The reason for this I do not understand. However, you know very little. You are simply a pawn caught within their strategies. Though, I don't know what drove you to run away and attempt to assassinate our General, but I'm sure the answer will unveil itself soon enough," he assured confidently.

He leaned in a bit closer. "Every day we learn how to keep breathing, Hiroshi, and perhaps one day you'll find it easier to take your next breath and then the next," the Captain claimed poetically. "I don't wish to be your enemy—through you all could be restored. I pray that one day you'll understand the meaning of my words. Time and experience can be a great teacher." The older man's face softened. "Wash up now. I'll leave a change of clothes with one of my men."

Grateful, Hiroshi bowed his thanks quietly and disappeared behind the drapes, the words the Captain spoke to him ringing over and over again in his mind. Hearing the way the Captain spoke of him, Hiroshi suddenly felt exposed, naked for all the world to see. It felt as if he'd become a part of something much grander than he originally considered. Eliminating the General, at first, had seemed so easy, so simple—it seemed to be the perfect answer. But that answer was now only a riddle leaving more questions behind it like a trail with very little clues. Hiroshi had walked into a strange unknown that somehow involved him, too. Hiroshi felt an uncomfortable twist in his stomach with the knowledge that his father had sent Captain Hachijō Fuyumoto to look for him.

Had he started a fresh conflict that could have otherwise been avoided?

Hiroshi felt another stab of guilt. He did not live for war and violence. All he wanted was to end it! But it seemed that his actions had created something new, something terrifying.

Naturally he thought of escaping while he had the moment, here he stood before a wash basin, unbound. It flashed in his mind that he could try and make another run for it. But Hiroshi knew it would be pointless—the battalion was ready to move, all they had to do was jump up on their horses and he'd be found again in no time. Perhaps by the General and tossed over his saddle again.

Sigh... he didn't want these men to laugh at his expense once more. And the way this Captain Saionji talked of him being so clueless. It annoyed him to the core.

He stared into the bottom of the bucket and discovered a bar of soap.

Were these men really the kind of barbaric deviants pillaging towns and killing innocent people? It had only been a short time and they hadn't crossed any villages yet, maybe it was too soon to tell. But blood-thirsty men didn't worry about such things as bathing their captives or giving them fresh clothing.

Unsure what to think, Hiroshi knelt and scooped up the bar of soap from what he discovered, was a soothing bucket of hot water. He silently gave thanks and hurried to remove his soiled clothing so he could wash the grime from his body.

* * *

Back on top of a horse, hands still bound together once more and tethered to the saddle horn, Hiroshi sat in fresh, dry clothing of an Imperial Japanese Army uniform. The khaki pants fit rather well, not too tight or too loose, and on his feet he wore a pair of hard leather shoes. He didn't wear the matching khaki uniform jacket though, only a crisp white linen shirt that buttoned up the front with long, cuffed sleeves. It was airy and light, he felt refreshingly clean but at the same time a bit uneasy. After all, _he was_ _wearing an enemy uniform!_ Under the surface chagrin burned—there was also a feeling of guilt. His other clothing, the hakama, kisode and this cloak, was placed in a cart and was to be returned to him once they dried. Hiroshi had scrubbed them well with his bucket water and bar of soap.

He was told that if he remained quiet he would not be gagged. A part of him didn't want to be so obedient, a part of him wanted to rebel and squawk like he had the night he was caught, but he also didn't want to taste that gag in his mouth any longer. Hiroshi ultimately agreed to stay silent.

He felt a bit alien inside these clothes, a stranger, no longer was he the cloaked assassin that had come to take General K Winchester's life, but a traitor. Everything that he expected to discover on this journey was slowly eroding and becoming something else, like the changing of landscapes and seasons. Meaning, everything he thought he knew about this General and this newly developed army was remote of what he'd learned at Sugawara castle. If this was such a violent and disturbing group, then why was he still alive? Yes, why indeed.

Hiroshi still chewed on the words Captain Saionji said to him. He was very cautious of the man now. Once in a while he caught the older man's eye, as if he was being scrutinized, watched like the man told him he would. It made him edgy. It made Hiroshi feel like he was the bad guy here and that just wasn't right! These guys were the ones that needed to be stopped for the sake of his father and his ambitions. They were the ones making a mess out of everything. They dishonoured Japan!

How could they all look at him with those accusing eyes? And what did the Captain mean by, "..._through you all could be restored"_? But wasn't that what he was trying to do with his attempt to eliminate the General? Wouldn't everything be perfect if he was gone? Wouldn't everyone realize they were being controlled by this new government?

Well, there was nothing he could do right now but remain being their captive.

Was it horrible that he thought it almost better to remain captive then returning to his father's castle? Hiroshi swallowed the bitterness that rose in his throat and glanced around him. His mind was in turmoil. It seemed no matter what he did now he would shame his family. His very skin shivered with anxiety and cold sweat, he felt as trapped now as he did back at the castle. Sitting here tethered to a horse and held prisoner felt nearly the same.

Hiroshi sighed long and hard. He took in the surroundings—the land was beautiful and green in its summery show. The horse's hoofs crunched over rocky ground that was hard and dry. There was nothing around them except forest and brush and a sprinkling of tiny white flowers along the trail. When he inhaled he could smell their sweet perfume, jasmine, but it did nothing to quell his tension. In the distance, to the right, he could see rolling hills, their lush green slopes lining the horizon like a watercolour painting. Today they rode away from the coast and further into the mainland.

Up ahead, Hiroshi watched as the General gave a silent order with his hands. He figured out what that order was when he saw a few men on horseback disappear to the right and left of them, probably to scout the area before proceeding. If anyone was following or if anything appeared out of the ordinary, they would report back to him immediately.

But the day went on eventless. It went on and the sky grew grey with heavy clouds, the sun disappeared completely behind them. The air felt more humid. They stopped and Hiroshi heard the Captain give the order to set up the tents for this night. The man predicted rain to come.

The camp was quickly set up, men bustling around endlessly. Hiroshi was placed in an empty tent. His ankles were tied up this time as well. Hiroshi wasn't sure if it was better being tied up to a tree or left alone and surrounded by these canvas walls. It was terribly boring.

With nothing else to do, Hiroshi worked on the rope that tied his wrists together tightly. He wriggled and stretched his fingers in awkward positions as he tried to find a weak spot in the knot. Every minute his hands were tied he worked on the restraints. But the act of trying to break loose was actually very tiring, he was sweating, his arms aching from the effort. Soon, overhead, Hiroshi heard the first heavy droplets of rain hit the roof of the tent. It started off slow, sounding like tiny stones rhythmically bouncing of the material. Then it grew steadier, the tiny stones fell more quickly, until there was no differential pattern. It was just a steady pounding rain.

Before long, he sat in total darkness.

Alone.

Tense.

Outside the storm grew fierce and more severe. Wind began to billow the tent, nearly picking it up. It howled like it was alive.

He could hear voices of the soldiers nearby vaguely over the howling wind. Their voices were muffled as they hung out inside of a tent close to his. Hiroshi heard peaks of laughter that was quickly drowned out by the weather, their voices creating an eerie combination with the voice of the wind. He listened carefully, wondering if he could pinpoint the General's particularly menacing laugh, wondering if he was among them. He tried but he couldn't hear it. It sounded like the men were playing a game, one of them started singing.

It made Hiroshi feel even more miserable.

Hiroshi breathed out dejectedly when he felt the tip of the rope that was binding his wrists dangle in his palms. His heart stopped. It couldn't be... Worried that twisting frantically would end up only tightening the ropes even more, Hiroshi carefully felt for the tip of the rope. Forgetting about the singing soldiers, or the rain, he continued working on the binding when he managed to dig a finger under one of the knots and wriggle it out.

Unbelievingly, his hands became free...

Even though he could not see, Hiroshi blindly freed his feet. He stood up uneasily, feeling unbalanced since he couldn't see in front of himself.

He had to get out of here.

Suddenly lightening lit up the inside of the tent in a blue flash followed by shaking, ear-shattering thunder. His heart nearly leapt into his throat. But for an instant Hiroshi could see the inside of the tent, he saw the exit. He knew outside there would be a guard. And he did the only thing that he could. He silently peeked outside, blinking against the pelting rain that pricked his face and eyes and spotted a man guarding his tent. The man appeared unfazed by the lighting and thunder, even though he was getting soaked to the bone. Timing it perfectly, counting the intervals between lightening strikes and thunder, Hiroshi felt around the ground and found a large rock. He dug it free from the ground with his fingertips desperately. With it, he knocked it hard to the guard's head when the next peel of thunder ripped overhead.

The guard went down and Hiroshi caught him, dropping the rock. He dragged the man inside the tent and hurried back outside, looking from side to side.

His body shook with panic and adrenaline now.

He was going to make a run for it when he heard whinnies coming from frightened horses nearby. The soldier's mounts were tethered under a large makeshift stall. Hiroshi dashed for the stall and began to un-lash a brown horse. It was the first horse he saw until he noticed, Midnight, who snorted and appeared in the next flash of lightening.

Hiroshi smirked. "The honour is all mine, General," he murmured. Quickly he mounted the General's prized steed and galloped out of the camp and out into the blinding storm, into the strobe of swirling madness that ripped from the skies.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally here is chapter 4. Sorry it takes me a while to get this stuff up. Life is hectic... boo. I hope you are all enjoying it. I guess this is more of a serious fic than my usual musings, I think I found it harder to write because of that. But not all will be serious, I promise. Thanks to all that fav'd this so far and continue to read. It's great to see there are still some Kiro fans out there. Weeee!

Reviewers:

**Kailey Hamilton:** It's awesome to read your reviews which are so full of considerations and genuine thought. Thanks so much for still reading my stuff. I realize I've been writing fanfiction for quite some time and yeah... sometimes the giddy fangirl in me simmers down after a few years lol. That for me makes it harder to continue writing about a pair. And to be honest, I have done so many plots for K and Hiro that sometimes I feel I've ran out of material LOL! My writing may have slowed down but I haven't stopped at all, I've just moved onto other fandoms and some stories I have unfinished on my computer. Quite a few actually. Aww hun, you should definitely give writing a shot again then ^_^ I understand though if life is getting in the way... it's hard to break away and focus - lose yourself - in a fic. Gawds, I love the feeling of getting lost in a fic... it's like I'm on a vacation inside of someone else's brain lulz! Hmm.. it's mostly K and Hiro with tiny cameos of other chars, like Shuichi, Taki and Ma-kun. Even Eiri as you may have or may not have noticed the name: Marshal Uesugi. Teeee!

**Kisa Stardust:** Many, many thanks my dear reader. You have complimented my stuff in more ways than I deserve. So, thank you again. I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic. I truly hope you continue to do so. *mega hugs and kisses* Btw, I love your Akatsuki avy. Squeeee!

**ShinigamiGirl27**: Awwww! It's for people like you that make writing fanfiction all the more fun! I'm kinda shy too sometimes when it comes to voicing thoughts on the internet. I'm scared every time I post a new fic XD! I reply just as myself, even if people think I'm crazy lol! So I'm really excited you decided to write me even if English is not your first language. Thank you for reading my Kiro fics and enjoying them, it's so great to be able to share the Kiro love with others. Don't worry Kiro will never die in me... I will try to keep writing them whenever the urge strikes. Hope you continue to enjoy this story!


	5. Driven

**The General and the Assassin Chapter - 5**

**Driven**

General K Winchester was lying on his cot listening contently to the sounds of the storm raging outside when Captain Chiaki Saionji stumbled into his tent suddenly.

"General K," the man huffed and puffed, "The prisoner has escaped."

K sat up immediately, alarmed. The Captain sounded breathless as he stood there soaked and dripping water everywhere.

"He knocked out the guard and..." The Captain began to trail off uneasily. "He took your horse, Sir," he finished bluntly.

"_What_?" the General spat disbelievingly.

Hiroshi had stolen Midnight?

Captain Saionji sighed heavily, "He's probably long gone."

But K wasn't listening to any of that. He got to his feet swiftly and grabbed his coat, tossing it on. He bolted for the exit.

The Captain's eyes widened and he jumped in K's way, blocking him. "Are you crazy? You can't go after him, K-san! Only madmen go out into a storm like that."

K frowned. "Then, I guess I'm a madman, Saionji-sama," he muttered, moving around the Captain and storming out of the tent.

General K ran through the blinding rain and wind, grabbing the nearest horse he laid his hands on and mounted it. With a sturdy kick, he rode off without a saddle or reigns, already soaked completely through, hair plastered to his face.

K was filled with a fury like none other.

How _dare_ that Sugawara boy steal his horse or harm his men?

How _dare_ he accuse him of being a murderer and act like an ungrateful brat?

Worst of all, how _dare_ he have lips that were so damned kissable!

How dare him!

Determined and fuelled by the prejudiced labels and an unexplainable panic, K galloped headfirst through the torrents of rain, lightening coursing across the sky, thunder beating in his heart. It was as if the sky was reminiscent of how alive his mind was at this very instant. Like a whirlwind trapped inside glass ball. He let the horse under him run in whatever direction it wanted to go, hoping that somehow it might follow the same blinding trail as Midnight. Surely Hiroshi couldn't navigate any better than he could right now. It was all that K had to go with.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, K realized that this mindless chase might truly get him killed, but... he didn't care.

Why should he care anyways, about death? The things he loved the most were already dead. And he would be haunted forever by it...

Pushing aside his past torment, K tried to make out the area around him. Only when the lightening lit up the sky could he see, for an instant, the surrounding forest. But even then all he saw were trees and the brush below that became blinding blue shadows. He saw no signs of another person. No signs of Hiroshi Takatsuji.

"K-san!"

It was vague but K had heard it. He slowed his horse to a stop and looked back. Out of the misty swirl, Captain Saionji appeared on his white and grey-spotted horse. His faithful captain, the man was a true warrior. They continued to ride together, both struggling against the storm.

K whistled loudly for his horse that always came at his distinct call, but the sound was swallowed by the roar of the wind. It seemed hopeless that he might find Midnight with only his whistle.

They rode on, blindly. And K kept whistling.

In the next flash of lightening K saw a dark form very briefly. Without a moment's thought he rode after it, Captain Saionji still hot on his heels. When they got closer, K whistled again. Much to his relief, Midnight came out of the bleary darkness. However, there was no rider on the animal's back.

The sight unnerved the General.

K quickly ordered his Captain to return to camp and to take Midnight with him. "I'm going on ahead," K hollered.

"You fool!" cried the Captain, "The boy is probably already dead somewhere. Anyone riding out here is asking for their death!"

There was something about that statement that didn't sit well with K. It only served to unnerve him further. "Then, I have to find him!" K yelled back.

"You can't!" demanded the Captain.

But it was already too late as the General sped off and was swallowed up by the darkness, leaving his faith in the hands of his trusted captain. He rode on for what felt like forever, it felt wayward; he had no idea where he was or where he was going. K clung to his horse as rain pounded him and the wind threatened to throw him off. Squinting against the rain and the stark flare of lightning, K searched for his missing prisoner with eerie desperation.

He knew he should turn back. But even if he did, he had to wonder if he'd even be able to find his way back. Glancing behind him, K saw nothing but his nightmares. His heart began to thump painfully in his chest, his breathing came faster. Flashes of blue fire, clouds briefly outlined by lightning resembled smoke, and the creaking of swaying trees, the howling wind—the cries of those in terror. His fingers clenched the horse mane in his grip, even tighter.

Completely caught off guard, K didn't see the extended arm of a tree branch and rode right into it. It swept him off his horse and he fell, knocking the back of his head off the hard ground. Everything became black and soundless...

_Everywhere people were running through the streets looking for a place to hide or searching for their loved ones. All around homes burned in the dead of night, adults and children screaming, some dying and some were being killed. Chaos filled the heart of the young boy that watched all of this, frozen in terror in the middle of the street, his blonde head swaying to and fro. He watched the scary men on horseback slashing at anyone that their swords could reach. He watched as his father tried to protect his mother. He tried to shield her and they held on to each other._

_And... they were slaughtered right before his eyes. _

_The boy screamed out as he watched his dying parents and the man everyone feared, Hachijō Fuyumoto, the army Captain for that rebellious Sugawara clan. He had come to kill them without mercy, without a single hesitation for mercy. The boy watched as the tall man with a black goatee ruthlessly swept a mother's baby right out of her arms and ride away into the night._

_Her screams... her screams... they mixed with his own. How he wished they would stop._

"No! _Noo!_ Make it stop!"

The General's eyes snapped open to perfect morning daylight, not a cloud overhead. Everything was quiet and still, the storm had passed and it seemed like a few hours had too.

"Hey, are you ok?" Spoke a soft voice gently.

Panting, K's eyes moved slowly to find the person to whom that voice belonged. He was shocked to see it was Takatsuji Hiroshi who knelt by his side, those sweet grey eyes full of concern, steadied on him.

What was this? A dream...?

The General tried to sit up, unable to believe what he was seeing, unsure even as to where he was. His head began to swim with pain, his vision blurred. Every muscle in his body cried out with ache.

"Maybe you shouldn't try to get up so fast; it looks like you hit your head pretty hard. Take it easy," Hiroshi advised quietly.

A puzzled expression furrowed the General's eyebrows, he rest back again with a long groan. "What are you still doing here? Am I dreaming?"

Hiroshi sighed. "No, it's not. You fell off your horse and hit your head and I decided I couldn't just leave you to die like that. I've been with you all night. I was under that tree over there when I saw you fall." The redhead motioned with his hand towards the tree he spoke of and then sniffed, "A man of your position, it wouldn't be an honourable way to die—dead all because you were looking for someone like me."

The General opened his eyes slowly once more. "I thought you _wanted_ me dead," he muttered under his breath.

Hiroshi put on an agreeable face; there was even a slight smirk there. "Yes, I do want that. But you will die by my hand. One day, _I _will be the one to kill you."

K scoffed. "I don't get you. Why not just run away while you can? Why not kill me now, then?"

"You do not understand," Hiroshi said solemnly. "Returning to my father is not an option; I guess I realized that too late. So, I've decided to meet my fate, that's what any true warrior would do. I believe in my honour. I'm willingly making myself your prisoner."

The General blinked and stared at the younger man in astonishment, momentarily forgetting about his aches and pains.

Hiroshi held out his hands, "You can tie me up, but I assure you it won't be necessary. I won't run away again."

K was silent.

"We should get you back to camp," Hiroshi suggested.

"What are you playing at?" K groused. "Is it even possible that a Takatsuji _knows_ the meaning of 'honour'? You stole my horse?!"

Hiroshi's eyes focused on the ground, "I am sorry about that." Then he lifted his head and grinned, "He's a magnificent horse."

"You've been a real pain!"

Chagrin burned on Hiroshi's cheeks now. He dared a glance at the eyes that were burning him with indignant blue fire. Hiroshi blinked and looked away awkwardly.

"Help me up," the General demanded. He reached out for a hand.

Hesitantly, Hiroshi stood and leaned over, placing his hand inside the General's. The contact was electric.

"You're so cold," Hiroshi blurted out, his face now feeling hotter than before.

"That's what happens when you spend a night lying in the mud," K bit out sarcastically and pulled himself up with his prisoner's help, eyeing the redhead discreetly. He groaned pathetically when he felt the stiffness flare again and let go of Hiroshi's warm grubby hand, stretching his aching frame. A dull throb pulsed over his skull and K reached up to feel the back of his head gingerly. There was a large lump there and he hissed when he pressed on it, feeling the tacky slick of blood on his fingertips.

There was a whinny from a horse close by.

K looked over to see that the horse he'd gotten knocked off of was still here. It was a chestnut coloured horse with black mane and tail grazing on a patch of dewy grass.

K glanced at Hiroshi once more. "You're lucky to be alive, you know that?" He was sure to remind him.

Only Hiroshi was looking thoughtfully at him. "I don't understand one thing," he started and crossed his arms over his borrowed uniform shirt, "Why did _you_ come looking for me? Why not send one of your other men?"

The question caught the General off guard. His eyes flashed at the redhead and they stared at one another for a moment in total silence. And K noticed for the first time since he'd woken up on the ground that Hiroshi, too, was wet and dirty, his red hair was tangled, and that... his lips looked as kissable as ever.

K scoffed with mild amusement, "Yes, _why_ indeed."

Hiroshi frowned at the lack of detail in the General's reply but he said nothing as the other man walked over to the horse and brought it over. It was easy for the taller man to climb up on the horse which was followed by a hand offered to Hiroshi.

"You can ride with me, unless, that is, you still believe I'm a fiend that would be so despicable that I'd make you walk back," K taunted.

Hiroshi looked up at the General, at the haughty look on his face as he sat upon the chestnut mare. Somehow even though he was dishevelled and dirty and dried blood stained his golden hair, his presence was still just as daunting, still just as powerful as when he'd first met the man. There was something about General Winchester that was making Hiroshi act outside the norm, it was irritating.

Hiroshi held his head high, "Maybe you're just a master of deception."

"Believe what you want then, but right now I'm sore, hungry and gawd awful tired. I want to put on dry clothes and assure my men that I have not abandoned them," K explained, tiredly. "I'm not in the mood for your shit right now. Get on or choose to walk."

At that moment Hiroshi felt like scolded child. The General was right. No matter what he thought of him, General K Winchester was being kind to him now—offering to give him a ride when he could surely make him walk.

Begrudgingly, Hiroshi relented and allowed himself to be pulled up behind the General on top of the horse.

"Hold on," ordered the General.

Slowly, he wove his hands around the blonde's middle securing his hold. Hiroshi was flush against the General's back and quickly there was fast heat forming between them.

The first presence of warmth since the storm...

It was very comforting to K to have Hiroshi this close to him. For the first time in a long time, he felt no pain in his heart.

* * *

Back in the camp, Hiroshi was placed inside the same tent he had escaped from. He was given clean, dry clothing to wear (yet another set of Imperial Army clothing) and hot stew to eat. General K had made it clear not to tie him up again that Hiroshi decided to be a man, that he had vowed not to run away from his fate.

It was words that still rung in Hiroshi's mind as he lay on a warm cot with a heavy blanket pulled up to his chin.

He felt guilty, though... he couldn't figure out why.

It was all part of his plan, his grand scheme. To get closer to the General and kill him when he least expected it. He'd needed new tactics and Hiroshi knew he couldn't achieve anything if he'd run away. He'd only bring shame to himself and his father if he had.

But now he felt a strange sense of guilt after the General spoke to his men upon their return.

"_The warlord's son indeed has pride, men."_ The General had said. _"He wishes to face his enemies and remain our prisoner. But I will see to it that he pays for all the trouble he has caused. It will be a position he will hold greatly, as any honourable man would do."_

Those were not the words he expected to hear coming from the General. Deep down, Hiroshi didn't think he deserved the title of 'honourable'. But come what may, he would do anything to prove the General right. That he could be trusted, that he could be reliant and that he was an honourable Takatsuji of the Sugawara clan. He would not bring shame to his family name.

It was now late evening and Hiroshi pushed himself out of the cot to take a peek outside.

Hiroshi startled.

"Good evening, Hiroshi," said the General, who was standing right outside his tent looking as if he was just about to enter. He was cleanly dressed in his tall leather boots and crisp army uniform.

"You scared me," Hiroshi muttered.

"Thinking of escaping, were you?" K's lips twisted in a smirk.

Hiroshi was taken aback. "That was not my intention at all. I just wanted to look at the night sky."

The General glanced up at the starry sky with its waning moon and said, "It is a quite a sight. Would you like to talk a walk?"

Immediately, Hiroshi was suspicious. The last time the General came to visit him he was tied up to a tree and a poisonous kiss was placed on his lips. That sweet poison...

"Alright," Hiroshi said with forced calm.

They walked through the camp that they were staying in for an extra night due to Hiroshi's rebellious hindrance. Hiroshi was busy studying the patterns of the stars.

"Do the stars mean anything to you?" wondered the General as he casually strolled along beside him.

The redhead spoke while still watching the sky, "They say the souls of warriors make up the night sky and that a constellation represents only the most powerful of men."

The General made a small sound of recognition and added, "I've heard that the when you see a blinking star it is a lost soul calling out to their loved ones. It's a shame that I see so many winking stars."

Hiroshi turned to look at General K with wonderment. "Did your parents tell you that?" he asked.

"My mother did, she was a very insightful woman," the General said and steered them away from the camp. "My father used to say a falling star means war and strife, 'heaven's tears'."

A few moments of silence accompanied them except for the crunch of gravel under their boots. The surrounding area was dark and only highlighted by the moon and the stars. The camp was behind them like a tiny town in the distance.

"I've not heard that one before," Hiroshi murmured walking carefully so as not to trip. "Where are your parents, General?"

"Dead," K replied coldly. "They were murdered."

Hiroshi's mouth parted with incredulity and dismay.

The General looked over at Hiroshi, "My village was attacked and burned to the ground and my parents were slaughtered right on the steps of the temple. Along with many others..."

"They lived in Japan?"

"Yes, I was born in this country. However, a man of high status took pity on me, Yorihito-sama. He and his men discovered our ruined village and swore to help the people there. I was adopted into the Kan'in family—I owe Yorihito-sama my life. My parents were missionaries from Europe and they came here many, many years ago. They loved the Japanese people dearly. We are one of the few families to even be allowed inside of Japan since it brought the 'No Foreigners' rule into place," K said softly and smiled. "Many tell me my parents had Japanese in their soul that perhaps they were reincarnated monks or something."

For Hiroshi it explained a lot of things. The Kan'in family were the will and might of the southern provinces, a military family. Now it wasn't so strange to understand how K Winchester came to hold the title of 'General'.

Hiroshi lowered his head, "I feel for your loss."

K frowned sternly, unable to hide his anger any longer. "Then maybe you'd understand my desire to take down your father and the man responsible for murdering my parents. Sadato was the one that _gave_ Hachijō Fuyumoto the order to attack my village."

Hiroshi stopped dead in his tracks. "You're lying!" he cried, utterly shocked by those words.

"Do you think I take the pleasure of stirring up such memories for the sake of finding your sympathy?" K spat back. "It would be too great a hope that a Sugawara could ever understand such truth, to see what their evil has done to hundreds of people."

"You're just trying to blind me with these lies. My father loves me!"

K narrowed his eyes. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Shut up!"

"My captain told me all about you, Hiroshi. I know how your father keeps you at a distance. I know that that _bastard,_ Hachijō, raised you more than Sadato has. Yet, you seem nothing like Hachijō."

"You know nothing about me!" Hiroshi deplored vehemently.

"I know that you were not ordered here by your father and that you came here on your own to assassinate me," the General continued his barrage of verbal attacks. "Were you doing it for family pride?"

The fists at Hiroshi's sides clenched.

"Your family is one of the last remaining families that refuse to accept the new government, refuse to kneel down before the Emperor. Don't you understand? This new government unites everyone under one rule. There would be less war and mindless murder. Is that not what you want?" K exclaimed, stopping to look directly at Sugawara rebel.

"You speak of peace when it is _you_ that creates chaos." Hiroshi looked away. He didn't want to hear another word.

"Look at me and tell me that what I've told you is a lie. Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm a murderer. Tell me that I did not see Hachijō eliminate half a village under his sword!" K demanded his voice nearly cracking.

Hiroshi forced himself to look directly into the General's eyes that were moist with emotion, glinting with moonlight.

"I have nothing to say." Hiroshi cursed under his breath.

"Say something!" the General yelled suddenly, startling Hiroshi.

With fists still clenched he screamed back, "I have nothing to say to you!"

"Brat!"

"Monster!"

Hiroshi took a swing in total fury, but the General caught it swiftly in his hand. He held him by the wrist so hard Hiroshi moaned with pain. The General pulled him close, slamming Hiroshi's body against his and captured the young man's lips with a brutal, earth-shattering kiss.

There was so much energy in the air it crackled around them.

The General parted Hiroshi's lips with his tongue and devoured the sweetness within. Hiroshi whined with a mix of rage and pleasure, kissing the big General back with just as much fervour. He pawed at the General's uniform, fingers digging into his back, running over the blonde's sides and coming back to the middle to try and shove him off. But the General did not let go, only kissing Hiroshi even harder, feeling the soft silk of his hair between his fingers, inhaling Hiroshi's scent that only drove him onward.

They kissed and struggled within their embrace.

Hiroshi bit the General's lip but it didn't back the man down, the pace of this kiss slowing naught. The taste of the General's blood on Hiroshi's tongue only increased his desire. He fisted a handful of blonde hair and yanked on it, the sweet metallic taste only made him open his mouth wider.

And K swallowed him up, barely letting a drop trickle out. He drank in everything, even those salty tears.

Huh? Salty tears? Only then, did the General pull away to see that his captive was crying.

Only then, did K realize what he was doing.

"I'm sorry about this." The General backed away urgently. He appeared embarrassed. "There's something about you..." He growled with frustration. "I just can't stop it," he urged.

"_You're sorry?" _Hiroshi was aghast this time_._ He wasn't going to be the one to act all surprised and spiteful this time. He had to become the man that was so urgently required of him; he was tired of sounding like a child. "No... I-I'm just as much to blame," he confessed.

The General was clearly taken aback. Unable to vocalize any rational thoughts at the moment, K sighed. "It's very late. We should head back. Come on."

Hiroshi only nodded, turning his head to the side so he could angrily swipe away his tears. His foolish tears...

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy Chapter 5! I know it's been a while since I updated. What can I say, life has me bogged XD! I will update asap! Thank you soo much for your comments, **Nemhaine42**, **Kisa Stardust**, **Yuerai**, **Kailey Hamilton**, **GublerRussia**. You guys rawk!


	6. Servitude

**The General and the Assassin Chapter - 6**

**Servitude**

Could it be? Was _he_ the one that comes from a family of true monsters?

The whirlwind inside Hiroshi's mind wasn't any calmer than it was last night, _especially_ after last night. He could still hear the crazy accusations the General had spewed at him as if he were still standing in that field under that brilliant starry sky. And to top it all off, once more, the General's forbidden kiss lingered upon his lips like the nectar of a ripe plum. Simply thinking about it brought Hiroshi's entire body to life in a way that drove him mad, in a way he'd never knew. He felt a heated mixture of desire and disgust with himself for feeling this way. He felt desire because there was something awfully appetizing about the tall, brutish blonde in uniform. And there was disgust because the man declared such atrocious accusations about his family!

What the General said last night just couldn't be real.

Hiroshi calmed his inner turmoil by trying to convince himself that everything the General said was just a tactic of his. It was simply a strategy to turn the tables. He wasn't stupid. He knew that if the Imperial Japanese Army thought they could gain his trust, or convince him to side with them, they, in turn, could slaughter the entire Sugawara clan. It would be like he'd handed his family to the enemy on a platter.

That _had_ to be it.

Hiroshi needed to stay on his own task. He would solely gain the General's trust instead, get close to him, and then... he would _strike_ when the time was right. The prospect of his recent avocation set loose a flutter of butterflies in his belly. It excited him beyond rational reasoning—the idea of getting close to _that_ man. However, instead of grinning slyly with cunning, Hiroshi lay on his cot with a deep frown on his face.

From outside came the sound of boots crunching over gravel, even over the noise of voices chattering outside. The crunching came closer and closer until it stopped just outside the partly opened tent flap. Hiroshi swallowed hard and held his breath. His heart began to thump.

"May I come in?" As he anticipated, it was the General.

Hiroshi quickly tossed his blankets off, raking his fingers through his messy hair, smoothed his hands over his uniform shirt and pants, and scrambled to kneel on the padding in the middle of the floor.

"Yes," Hiroshi replied breathily.

Like the gleam of morning sun in entered General K Winchester. His eyes dropped down to the fetching little redhead who appeared to be meditating peacefully.

Hiroshi calmly opened his grey eyes and looked up the General. His handsome face was etched partly with sternness and mischief, he held himself tall and proud all decked out in his superior Imperial clothes. One could not even tell that, just the other day, this man lay bleeding and unconscious on the wet ground under heavy rains.

Hiroshi swallowed a guilty lump in his throat and told his heart to be still.

"You seem much fresher today. I see you sleep well, then?" questioned the General.

Hiroshi gave a slight nod 'yes' and closed his eyes again. Inside he was cursing himself for being unable to even look at the General without feeling ridiculously uncomfortable. He pressed his hands together in front of his chest and sighed. Probably a little too dramatically...

"Good. Err... am I interrupting you in your meditations...?"

Hiroshi shook his head 'no' but he kept his pose.

The General gave a deep chuckle and then sighed heavily. "I guess after last night you have decided to stop speaking to me, hmm?"

Hiroshi's eyebrows knotted instantly. He looked up at the blonde man sharply. There was a telltale blush on the General's face, as if, he too, found the subject of their kiss last night just as illicit. But there was still a twinkle of playfulness in his eye.

It made Hiroshi scowl lightly.

Again, the General chuckled. He came to kneel in front of Hiroshi. "I don't what came over me last night. For that, I apologize," he expressed clearly and genuinely. "I was in no position to take advantage of you. You have my word. I will not touch you in -_that way- _again while you are in my company. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

_Uncomfortable...?_ Hiroshi shifted his eyes to the side, this man was too candid. A nagging part of him worried that the General caught the tiny flicker of disappointment that flashed across his eyes, a feeling of disappointment that Hiroshi didn't quite understand himself. Hiroshi scoffed silently.

"Ha ha," sounded the General. "You definitely make it all very interesting, Hiroshi-san."

"Stop it," muttered Hiroshi under his breath.

"I tease. The bait I offer—you take it so quickly." The General chortled and continued. "I did not come here to play with you today, Hiroshi-san. We have a lot of ground to cover and my men are getting ready to depart as we speak."

Suspiciously, Hiroshi studied the General, "Why the sudden honorific?"

The General looked faintly hurt. "Because you've earned it, you are proving yourself to be an honourable man. I may have been too quick to judge you. Do you not wish me to use it?"

"Whatever, it's fine," Hiroshi said curtly.

"Well, that's good then, because I haven't come here to discuss name titles or of the events from last night or what you think about them." K became a lot more serious looking, still kneeling in front of Hiroshi. "I came here to explain how you'll be repaying me and my men back for all the damages and trouble you've caused," the General explained his blue eyes steady and unmoving on Hiroshi's. "Starting now, you are to be my personal servant, Hiroshi-_san_. And you will be so for the rest of our trip back to Tokyo."

As Hiroshi sat there with his mouth hanging open the General called for someone outside. In entered Captain Chiaki Saionji. The older man's presence _spelled_ business.

General K got to his feet and motioned for Hiroshi to do so as well.

"Captain Saionji-san, can you please explain to Hiroshi what his new duties will entail," the General requested pleasantly.

Hiroshi's eyes swivelled to the Captain with a look of complete bewilderment on his youthful face. _Servant...? Duties...?_

"Each morning you'll be expected to brush and feed the horses before the General awakes. Thereafter, you will make the General his morning tea and when ever he should request it. You will handle any mending of uniforms requested by my men and the polishing of their boots each day," the Captain explained severely. "You will also take care of the General's guns, cleaning and polishing them. You will also fulfill any further orders the General may give you."

It took a few moments for all of it to sink in.

"W-_what?_" Hiroshi sputtered finally. "This is ridiculous!"

The General snorted sarcastically. "_Ridiculous_? You injured two of my men, you tried to kill me, you put my faithful Captain's life in danger _AND _you stole my horse!" he stormed. "This is nothing compared. Don't be such a spoiled brat, this isn't the Sugawara castle! You will not be pampered here."

Hiroshi scoffed, but he glanced at his feet guiltily.

"From now on, you'll be staying with me in my quarters," General K said, delightfully driving the nail in further. He was enjoying how Hiroshi began to squirm just a little more before his eyes. "That's where you will stay in case you decide to run off again—somewhere I can keep my eye on you. Besides, I can't have you running all over the camp to bring me hot tea. That's just plain silly." The General gave a wave of his hand.

Hiroshi let out an exasperated breath of air. "General...I..."

The General only smiled at him serenely.

"General K, sir," began the Captain bleakly, "Are you certain this prisoner will honour his word and not cause more trouble? I mean, look at what he did to Yamato-san. He's still got a headache from that lump on his head. I'm not sure this is the safest or the smartest method..."

"Wait," the redhead interrupted and squeezed his eyes shut. He sighed heavily.

The Captain and the General both looked at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi held his head high and looked directly at both men. "I said that I would remain your prisoner without trying to escape and _I will honour that promise_. If these are the duties I must do to repay you for the trouble I have caused, then so be it." He then bowed respectfully to both army leaders. "I'm at your service. Do what you will with me."

"See, what did I tell you, Saionji-sama?" The General clapped the older man on the shoulder merrily. "He is a man of pride, but not so much so that he's unable to admit his errors. It almost makes me wonder if he really is a Takatsuji. Ha ha!"

The Captain said nothing as he stared at the bowing Sugawara heir.

Hiroshi knotted his brows as he stayed in his bowing position. He remained silent, feeling the eyes of his captors burning on him.

There was a mild expression of amusement on the older Captain's face now as he watched Hiroshi still bent over in a bow. "Perhaps time will tell. I will have a man saddle up your horse, while we wait for your orders, K-san," he said and bowed to the General before leaving.

"And what are _my_ orders, sir?" Hiroshi said ready to take on his new job eagerly. Maybe getting closer to the General wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. And while he was at it, he'd prove his worth to them, he'd prove that he was much more than a 'spoiled brat' that had been raised inside the safe walls of a castle. He'd do it in spite of the tall blonde standing in front of him making those butterflies swirl around even faster inside his stomach.

"Your first order is to call me 'K', got it? Save the formalities for when it's required," the General requested.

Hiroshi blinked. He had never met a man quite like this one. Never had he met anyone so casual, irritating and obnoxious all at the same time. The General was forever surprising him with his odd jokes and strange humour. "As you wish, K-san," he said clearly and amiably, "And, I would like it if you called me, Hiro."

The General smiled brightly, "Alright, Hiro."

Hiroshi bowed once more, "K-san, sir..."

* * *

Being someone's personal servant was a position Hiroshi never in his life saw himself in. He didn't know the first thing about being a good servant, even though he'd had many at his beck and call back home. That was all he had to go on. He imagined it had to do with someone getting to know the whims of their master, learning their habits and moulding one's service to suit those habits.

But what he did know was, was that being in this position brought him right up close with the General. Perfect.

As they travelled south towards Tokyo, he rode directly behind General K now and was no longer tethered to the saddle horn at the end of the line. He was free to control his own horse and had no inclination to escape either. He would honour his word.

And for one, his mind was set exclusively on the General. There was no room for much else.

The troubles involving his father and clan were momentarily forgotten. In a deviant way, he felt an uncanny taste of freedom, as if for the first time. The heavy tension was lifted from his shoulders and for some reason, his heart felt lighter. Like he had some sort of direction, a goal. Even a few of the General's men talked to him, they even teased him a little about his new-found servitude.

"My... that Imperial uniform suits you, rebel," spoke a man who followed behind Hiroshi's horse. He was around the same age as him, but with short dark hair and tanned skin. His brown eyes glittered with mischief.

The soldier riding next to the dark-haired soldier chuckled and quipped, "As if it were fitted just for him."

"Careful not to tear a hole in it—"

"—because then you have to mend it."

The two soldiers laughed gleefully.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and looked back at them. He replied good-naturedly, not allowing them to rile him up. "Then I will be careful not to get it dirty and torn."

The two scrappy looking men only chuckled more loudly at that.

A clean-cut looking man riding beside Hiroshi overheard his comrades teasing him. He said, "Don't listen to them two idiots, Hiroshi. They're just jealous because—" His friendly face nodded towards the General who rode up ahead next to Captain Chiaki and then back to Hiroshi. He leaned in a bit and said more quietly, "—his eyes are set on you."

Hiroshi looked stricken. He blushed and murmured, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The friendly soldier shook his head ruefully. "I'm sure you do. I've worked with that man for some time. He isn't like that with just anyone, you know."

_He wasn't?_ Hiroshi studied the back of the General for any signs that he was overhearing this conversation. He didn't seem be to. "But why jealous?" Hiroshi wondered, curiosity getting the better of him, speaking only to the man beside him.

"Sometimes a man's embrace is just as loving as a woman's, it is just as warm. But you see, he turns a blind eye on everyone, and I do mean _everyone._ Man or woman. That's what I hear." The man glanced back at the two soldiers that had just finished teasing Hiroshi. "With you, it's different," he said, shrugging. "And you're supposed to be our enemy."

"A Sugawara... _Tch!_" One of the jokers said from behind Hiroshi and clucked his tongue distastefully.

Hiroshi sighed.

By nightfall they had entered their first village since this trek to Tokyo started. It was a tiny village in complete disarray. Many buildings looked blackened by fire it seemed, some destroyed. Debris was strewn about the streets. Whatever had happened it seemed a while ago because all over were signs of rebuild. Scaffolding stood propped beside many buildings and tools were lying about. At this hour, most people were inside the dwellings that were not destroyed probably preparing supper, but a few remained outdoors and looked on at the army that entered their village with excited faces.

By the Captain's order, Hiroshi now sat on his horse concealed by the black cloak he'd first arrived with. It was too dark for anyone to get a good look at him from under the hood. Or so the Captain had said.

The villagers reaction surprised Hiroshi the most. His first thought was, was that the General was to blame for all this destruction. He wondered if he was about to witness the first true barbaric activities of this army ruled under this violent-loving General. He expected people in fear and hiding, he expected to hear it at any moment.

But that isn't what he saw at all. Instead what he saw was this display of joy, he watched people coming out of their homes to greet them. Kids raced along beside the tall horses and soldiers patted their heads and laughed at their cheerful voices.

Many of the older people bowed respectfully as they went.

Hiroshi watched all of this with great puzzlement. _How can this be?_

A couple of citizens stopped directly in front of General K's horse. The procession came to a halt while they got to their knees and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Kokichi-sama—gentlemen," K said to them politely. "There is no need for that. Please stand proud and tell me that you are well."

The oldest man among the three nodded his balding head vigorously and stood, "With your support General, our village is working hard to repair the damages. Thank you, _thank you_ for your kindness."

"And your wife?" inquired the General.

"She has recovered, General." The man sounded so grateful.

"This is great news," Captain Saionji exclaimed.

"Captain, we are very grateful," the old man insisted, bowing again.

"I trust the provisions found you, Kokichi-sama?" K wondered of the man.

"Oh yes, the Imperial Army arrived shortly after you left north," Kokichi explained.

Hiroshi was so astonished by what he saw and heard that he blurted, "Tell me old man, what happened here?"

Kokichi looked warily over at the man hiding under a heavy, hooded black cloak. Then, he looked at the General again unsure.

"It's alright, Kokichi-sama. By all means, do tell our new man what happened to your village. I've tried to warn him of the dangers of enlisting into the Imperial Army, ha-ha, but he does not listen and still wishes to fight for his country," K explained flippantly, lying outright.

Captain Saionji tossed Hiroshi a scowl for his lack of discretion.

Hiroshi ignored the Captain. He had a right to know!

"That demon attacked our village! That's what happened!" A villager cried out before Kokichi could answer.

"He murdered our people and set fire to our homes."

"Hachijō Fuyumoto! He is not a man of this world!"

Suddenly the villagers were all talking and yelling at once, saying hateful things about Hiroshi's father, the Sugawara's and Captain Fuyumoto. The 'warlord's army...'

Hiroshi felt stunned. He felt the blood drain from his face. His hands gripped his reigns to keep him from falling off his horse.

Kokichi urged the people to calm down. "Hate is too heavy a burden to carry for an eternity. One day justice will be brought upon him and the warlord. Just you wait and see."

A child, clearly braver than most men, tugged fearlessly at the end of Hiroshi's thick cloak and said to him, "When I grow up, I want to join the Imperial Japanese Army, too."

Hiroshi glanced down at the bright-eyed child that beheld him with such earnest eyes. The child watched him, even if he could barely see his face, with vast respect. Hiroshi didn't have the heart to tell this child that it was better to never grow up, that if he could, to stay a child forever so that he may avoid the cruel future he was surely destined to face. How deeply cruel it was.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior," Hiroshi told the child softly.

K sat silently studying Hiroshi for a moment and then he turned back to Kokichi. "We'll be staying for the night, Kokichi-sama. My men need a little entertainment and relaxation. We've been riding for too long," he expressed truthfully.

A few men of the village cheered loudly and beckoned them towards the largest building used for drinking and gambling.

* * *

In a small camp, in a field close to the village, Hiroshi watched the General as he buttoned up his uniform jacket after washing his hands and face over a basin of warm water that he'd retrieved for him. Before this he was told to water and feed the horses, but now sat on his cot inside the General's tent beside a huge pile of clothes that needed mending. _It would seem as if every person in this regiment required some kind of mending_, Hiroshi thought sourly.

However, he did all that was asked of him with ominous silence.

"I cannot bring you with me, Hiro, it would be too risky. If your father sends men to question about you, or has already done so, it could mean danger again for this village. I don't wish to bring that upon them. They have already suffered enough. I hope you understand." K told him as he smoothed a palm over the front of this jacket. He was looking refreshingly dashing this evening.

Hiroshi muttered crudely, "Whatever. Have a good time."

K looked down at Hiroshi who began to rifle through a sewing kit for a needle and thread. "Please, don't stay up too late with that... you'll have plenty of time tomorrow for mending."

"Don't worry about me." Hiroshi scowled as he tried to decide what colour of thread to use. There were so many!

"The black one," K told him.

"Huh?"

"Use the black thread. It blends best with dark clothing." K reached down and picked up a black spool of thread out of the leather kit and handed it to Hiroshi. It was clear that Hiroshi probably never picked up a needle and thread in his entire life.

"Oh." Hiroshi snatched the black thread from the General's fingers.

K sighed. It was also very clear that Hiroshi was deeply affected by what he heard earlier this evening by the villagers. _But what was he able to do about it?_ Sometimes the truth hurt more than the lies. Either way, K couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiroshi wondered snappishly as he began to draw out a length of black string.

The General knelt to Hiroshi's eye level. He almost placed a hand on the redhead's knee, but he withdrew. "You know its madness—"

Hiroshi flashed angry grey eyes on K's.

K didn't look away. "Its madness, this life, but somehow you figure it out. You figure out what side you're on."

Tch! Hiroshi returned to his needle and thread, trying desperately to fit the thread through the eye hole with much frustration.

The General chuckled at Hiroshi's tetchiness and gently took the needle and thread from him. Swiftly, he threaded the needle and handed it back. Then he stood and went over to a chest and pulled out a bottle of saké from his own personal rations. He returned to Hiroshi and held out the bottle to him.

"I think you could use a drink. Just try not to puke inside my tent," K said pleasantly.

Hesitantly, Hiroshi took the bottle. He looked up at K again, but this time, with thoughtful eyes.

"Well now, I'm off to mind a bunch of men that haven't had much fun in a while. If you're still up when I get back, save me a drink, ok?" K said, smiling.

"You know, sewing and drinking could be a dangerous combination," Hiroshi claimed.

"Are you saying you'd rather me mind you?"

That wasn't what Hiroshi meant. "No, I'll be fine. I'm just saying you don't know what you might find when you get back."

"I see, well, I have left a guard outside so..."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Hiroshi vowed darkly.

* * *

K was on his knees on the tatami floor smoking and drinking saké, hoping his guess was 'even' in the game of Chō-Han he and his men were participating in. The noise level was deafening and the room stunk of drink, sweaty men and tobacco. Many were completely drunk, some passed out, but the two geisha that served them never let their cups run dry.

A bamboo bowl slammed down on top of the low table by a shirtless, tattoo-covered dealer, revealing a pair of dice.

"Even!"

Some men cheered and others made bleating sounds of defeat.

Happily, K scooped over his winnings as Captain Saionji-san patted him roughly on the back.

"That's three times you've won, K-san. Chō-han _is_ your game," the Captain hollered over the noise.

"Next time bet 'odd', trust me, Saionji-san, my old friend." K was pretty intoxicated himself.

"Ahh, you say that now, K-san. So truly, it means I should bet 'even'," Captain Saionji assured, laughing.

"Now why would I trick you?" K asked the man, a cigarette dangling from his lip.

One of the geisha purred into his ear, "Because you want to take all the winnings for yourself, General. We know." She teased.

Now half of the laughter in the room became that of a lewd nature, only from those that saw the courtesan nip on the lobe of the General's ear.

"Why don't you take a break from this game and go entertain that woman," the Captain advised, always trying to persuade his young General to 'forget' his troubles in the arms of a woman.

The General smiled slyly and motioned for the girl to come back. She did so, quickly, and knelt next to K like an obedient child. He whispered something in her ear and began to push himself up off the floor.

Astonished, Captain Chiaki Saionji nodded approvingly as his young General got up. "Don't make it quick, K-san!" He laughed heartily at his own joke.

However, the joke was on him.

"You'll thank me later, old man," K said facetiously as the escort took a seat across the Captain's thighs and brought a little dish of saké to his lips, like she was feeding a baby.

The General headed for the exit.

"But—wait! I'm a married man! _K-san!_" The Captain blushed and flustered as he tried to drink the saké, most of it dribbling down the front of his uniform, while watching his blonde friend exit the building.

K was chuckling to himself at the scene he'd just left and wandered around back of the building a little heavy-footed. He was humming to himself and fumbling with his trousers when he heard a pair of voices coming from nearby.

"I must go report this, Taki-san, I'll be rewarded greatly. We'd never have to worry about money again."

"Then you must leave now," urged Taki.

Huh? K finished his business and fixed his pants. He padded silently closer to the voices talking on the other end of the building.

"Our lord's not expecting me for another six days. That's when I move my merchandise. If I leave too early..."

"Everyone will get suspicious."

"I know. But, what if it's not him? I didn't really get a good look, I only heard him speak."

"Don't be stupid, Ma-kun! I've been to the Sugawara castle. I saw Sadato's son first hand. I saw a glimpse of that red hair. I know it!" Taki exclaimed and added, "Blood is blood. We'd fail if we didn't do something. What if Fuyumoto finds out we did nothing?"

"I don't want to get cut down, though. Captain Fuyumoto isn't a man to mess with..."

Both men became gravely silent.

The beaded curtain nearly ripped off the wall as the General hauled in two men by the scruff on their heads. They were both equally lanky except one had a head of nearly white, blond hair and the other short and black. They were both young and fairly good-looking men, dressed slightly above average for regular merchants. Now both men pleaded for their lives and wailed with pain.

K yanked on their hair even harder.

"Ow! Oww!"

The room fell silent in a heartbeat. Every eye in the place landed on them and the Chō-han dealer stopped rolling the dice. The eyes that watched them were no longer eyes of drunken men, but of soldiers of the Imperial Army.

"K-san, what's the meaning of this?" questioned Captain Saionji, getting to his feet.

The General explained all that he'd heard outside.

"Spies!" cried Kokichi-san, leader of the village.

"So it would seem," K agreed. "Which means Hachijō's arms and legs have already reached this far." He tossed the two spies to the ground and told his regiment. "Tie these two up. They're under arrest for treason and disloyalty to the Emperor."

"Why not just kill them, sir?" One of the soldiers asked in all sincerity.

It was K's first instinct, too. _Why not just kill the spies and be done with it?_ He answered with a cool voice, "Trying to end slaughter with slaughter? They have not raised a blade before me, therefore I cannot strike back. There is no honour in killing an unarmed man. We'll take them to Tokyo for a fair hearing."

"Yes, General K, sir!"

A group of men escorted the Sugawara spies from the gambling house and into the night.

Captain Chiaki Saionji stood next to the General. "K-san, when those two do not report to their superior, Hachijō will set his sights this way," he warned almost like he was a mystic telling them of their ill fortune.

K held his jaw firm, but he sighed. "Yes, I know..."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading. Many thanks to **Lilly Bri, Secret 25, GublerRussia, KisaStardust **for your wonderful views and comments! As you can see I tried to add a little light humour inside a story that is truthfully dark. Although, the dark stuff doesn't really come until the end. For now it will be about K and Hiro discovering a few things about one another. Ja ne!


	7. Falling

**The General and the Assassin Chapter - 7**

**Falling**

Even though Hiroshi had been given a bottle of saké to sooth his wounded pride, his burdened heart... he barely touched it. He tried a couple of sips of the bitter drink, right from the bottle and then returned it to the trunk from where it came.

He wasn't much of a drinker. He never was.

Hiroshi had been trying to sew the Imperial Army's torn clothing attentively for an hour before he'd opened the bottle, and that was enough to warm his belly. But it didn't do much in terms of warming his soul.

He spent most of the time brooding about his family, and rightly so. He could still hear the angry voices of the townspeople repeating over and over in his mind. "_Hachijō is a murderer! Demon!"_ The sewing needle stabbed him in the finger more than once.

Hiroshi wasn't sure what to believe anymore. The more he tried to convince himself that this Army was trying to persuade him into their ranks and away from his clan, the more confused he got when he saw their pacifistic actions. Had he been living blind all his life, had the walls of the castle done its job, until now? Was that the real reason his father kept him under lock and key, so that he never learned the truth?

But which side was most honourable?

When he'd returned the saké bottle to the General's travelling trunk, he noticed a book bound by soft worn leather. It had a gold shimmer when all the pages were closed, but opened, Hiroshi discovered notes written in General K's hand—beautiful, very disciplined Japanese kanji. There was also a picture tucked into the pages that fell onto Hiroshi's feet. It was a charcoal sketch of a woman in her late twenties. The drawing was now yellowish and worn like it was handled often—opened and folded closed many times. Beneath the portrait was the name, _Evelyn Winchester_. It was a picture of the General's mother.

She was very pretty with a slender face and tiny features. Hiroshi thought of his own mother.

Some of the writings inside the diary were military musings and some maps sketched onto the pages.

On one page there was a poem:

_Forever I'll be,_

_Searching for the light above,_

_As the water flows._

It was a haiku. Hiroshi was oddly humbled; it seemed too academic for a man like General K Winchester. At least it seemed that way for a man he'd been taught was a violent, murderous individual. But then again, Hiroshi kept forgetting that the General mentioned he'd been brought up by a man named, Yorihito, a noble from the Kan'in family. Surely a man like Yorihito would have K specially educated and disciplined.

Just like his father had done for him.

Perhaps, the General wasn't as evil as he'd been told. Hiroshi could admit that much. But K Winchester was still a thorn in his family's side. Hiroshi let out an unsettled puff of air as he lay on his cot thinking, running a hand through his long, untamed red hair.

He hadn't slept a wink all night.

Across from him lay the General, who was sound asleep and sprawled over his bed on his stomach after his evening of drinking. He hadn't made a noise all night, no nightmares, no crying out. Hiroshi guessed it was due to the stench of alcohol permeating from his recumbent form.

Hiroshi gave a gentle smile.

Only a few hours ago the General stumbled into the tent completely drunk. Knocking into things, cursing when he'd stubbed his toe, spilling over the wash basin with a clatter. Hiroshi had pretended to be asleep when the General returned, the pile of mending forgotten in a basket on the floor next to his cot. After all the clumsy chaos, the General became silent, too silent, and Hiroshi knew it in his core that he was being watched. He knew that if he'd opened his eyes he would have been looking up into K's face. It seemed wrong that a man like this possessed such a handsome face. Knowing he was being watched, Hiroshi's insides twisted, his heart raced.

What kind of expression would he find on the General if he dared to look?

The General spoke softly to him, running a hand over his head soothingly, and fingers dancing in his hair. He'd said, "You're like a confined wild horse. So unfair... Hiroshi." K's fingers lingered between the threads of his hair momentarily, the touch was very gentle.

Hiroshi had struggled so hard to keep it together. The way the General spoke to him, even when he thought he was asleep. That deep melodic voice, it was captivating and sensual. Hiroshi was sure he'd never heard his name spoken like that by anyone.

He didn't want to come under the General's alluring spell but Hiroshi was quickly losing the battle. His brilliant plan of assassinating him was unravelling at his feet beyond his knowledge. In fact, even though now would be a perfect chance to strike the General, who was drunk and passed out on his cot, the idea did not even enter Hiroshi's mind.

* * *

By the time morning arrived, Hiroshi had already performed most of his required duties. Now the camp was bustling as everyone got ready for the continued trek back to Tokyo. It was hard to tell that most of these guys spent last night getting drunk. Even the General showed no signs of a hangover and was up at the crack of dawn, which was less than an hour ago.

He wasn't sure how they did that.

Quietly, Hiroshi slipped into General K's tent and found him sitting at the edge of his cot about to pull off one of his boots. The man ignored his boot and set his foot back down as Hiroshi began pouring him his required morning tea into a beautiful ceramic cup probably imported from England.

"Well, well, good morning, Hiro-san." The General was pleasantly surprised by Hiroshi's efficiency. Captain Saionji already reported to the General of Hiroshi's completed duties. However, that efficiency was forgotten the moment K sipped the tea...

"Ugh!" K spat out a mouthful of hot tea. "It's disgusting. It's full of leaves!"

"Well don't get picky," Hiroshi complained sourly. "I've never made tea in my life. What the hell do you want?"

The General got up and tossed the contents of the cup outside the tent, narrowly missing a young solider walking by. The man danced out of the way with surprise but smiled and sing-songed, "Uh-oh, someone got the General's tea all wrong."

The sound of the snickering soldier faded as he moved on.

Hiroshi felt dry. He scowled at the General.

"What's that face for?" K mused, patting Hiro on the cheek. "Alright, now listen and watch closely. I guess I'll just have to show you how a perfect cup of tea is made, but I'll only show you once. It's all about getting the right amount of tea leaves to water; this is black tea so I'll show you the method for this type of tea. Then you have to time it just right. It has to steep for two or three minutes. That's it."

K measured one levelled scoop of tea leaves and dropped them into a simple dark brown tea-pot. "Always add the tea leaves to the pot before the water, alright? " Then the General poured in the hot water and covered the tea-pot with the lid. He also poured some hot water into the awaiting tea-cup.

"Now this is where I start counting. Count to two hundred in your head and then pour. You must heat up your cup, too. It helps to keep the tea hot. Got it?"

Hiroshi just blinked.

"Use this little sieve over the cup so you don't pour all the leaves in. Some grit gets through but that's alright," K explained.

Hiroshi looked at the steeping pot of tea and wondered. "Should I be counting? Or are you?"

The General cursed. "I _wasn't_ counting," he moaned.

Hiroshi tried not to smile. Inside he was counting all along but it was fun to get a rise out of the General. He just couldn't help it.

"I think the three minutes is up. Here, let me pour it," Hiroshi offered. He held the sieve over the cup and poured the hot coppery-coloured tea. Then he handed the cup over to the General, "For you, K-san." He exaggerated with a tiny bow.

The side of K's mouth twitched at the way Hiroshi pronounced his name and his performance and he took the tea.

He brought it to his mouth. He sipped it. And he swallowed it.

Phew. Hiroshi let out a pent-up breath.

K looked up from his tea-cup. "Mmm... _perfect_. You should pour yourself a cup, too, Hiro-san. Sit with me for a moment, I know we need to leave soon, but a few moments will be fine."

"The servant having tea with his master. My, what _will_ everyone say?"

"Don't be a smart-ass, Hiro," K said flippantly, taking a seat on the edge of his cot. "Sit down, we need to talk."

Hmm, talk? Suddenly the atmosphere was serious. Hiroshi quickly helped himself to some tea and took a seat across from K on his own low-rise sleeping cot that was set up just for him.

"Last night I caught some Sugawara spies in this town. They noticed you and was about to run off to report their findings. Maybe you don't even know them, but they did know you," K informed his face somewhat sombre now.

Hiroshi's head darted up quickly over his cup. "Spies...? My father's men...?"

"I'm sure they are," K granted. "We will have to move a little faster to get to Tokyo. Do you understand the bloodshed that will occur if Hachijō reaches us? We need to deal with this quickly before that can happen."

Hiroshi remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

"It won't be pretty," K continued. "Did you know your father had men out this far? Does he have a rebel group this far south? I'm sure if you did know you wouldn't have told me anyways though, right?"

"I swear I didn't know anything about this. Everything your captain told you about me was true," Hiroshi told the General. "My father has kept a lot from me, it seems." Hiroshi's tone turned dark then. "I don't even know what's going on anymore. All I know is that you want my clan to change over to the new rule and my father doesn't want to. He taught me to believe you are all evil, with greedy intentions for this country. I just wanted to make him happy. I thought I understood it all, but I don't. _I hate it_." He felt so useless.

K sighed. "I guess it's not your fault. I just find it so hard to believe that your father hid so much from you. But _why_ did he hide it? It makes no sense. You're the heir, right? They should have been training you to take over. Yet, your hands are not even stained with blood. I'm quite envious!"

Hiroshi swept his hair from his face and looked away awkwardly. He scoffed. "I don't know... My father only inherited leadership of the clan through my mother who was a true Sugawara. After she died, my father wanted nothing more than for me to be kept out of his way, out of his sight. That's what he said to me all the time, like I'm some kind of nuisance." Hiroshi clenched his teeth and spoke, "It's almost like he never wants anything to do with me."

The General's face softened. "I'm sorry, Hiroshi. I wish I had some answers for you."

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not there anymore. I'm here now... with you." Hiroshi glanced at K.

The General studied Hiro carefully, his eyes moving over the younger man's attractive face, those wounded and sad grey eyes watching him. He saw the way Hiro frowned, how he drew his eyebrows together and how his hair kept sliding over his left eye, such vibrant, dark hair that seemed redder at this very moment. There was something in that gaze Hiro beheld him with. Something heartbreaking, something longing, something needy...

Gah! To think he was falling for a man who came from within the enemy's iron gates! The son of a man he'd sworn to kill, the son of a hateful, evil warlord. Who would have thought that such a naïve being could be brought into this world by such a man? K could hardly believe sometimes that this beautiful man was the son of Sadato Takatsuji.

But he'd fallen. He fell so fast and so hard.

He fell until he hit rock bottom.

And even then he still felt like he was falling. The longer he stared at Hiroshi the more he wanted to reach out and touch him, to kiss away his pain that felt palpable at this moment.

K downed the rest of his tea in one gulp and shot to his feet. He began to undress.

Hiroshi nearly dropped his cup. "W-what are you doing?"

"It's time to get going, Hiro. Let's get ready. Fetch me the hot water—I need to wash up after last night."

"But I haven't even polished your boots yet, sorry, but you were still wearing them when you were sleeping. They're still stained with saké from last night," Hiroshi said distastefully, watching the General as he completely removed his shirt. His eyes took in the expanse of pale skin and smooth muscle that moved underneath. Every part of him was well-defined and firm. The General was very easy on the eye that's for sure.

Hiroshi was completely caught off guard for a moment, eyes shifting between the floor and the handsome General in front of him. He gave his head a shake and ran out to get the water. When he came back, the blonde still had his pants on but was tidying his hair and fixing it into a new ponytail. The redhead followed the ponytail to the base of K's long lean back. His eyes settled on his pert rear.

K turned around and spotted an uneasy looking Hiroshi.

"Do you require a bath, too? It was rude of me not to ask," K questioned genuinely, his blue eyes looking so concerned.

Hiroshi imagined this is what servants did. He knew they did this for him when he bathed at the castle. They fetched clothing, dressed him sometimes, they brought tea and food. But _this_ was different with the General. Seeing him undress was making him uncomfortable. He was paying too much attention to the other man's body, such a great body it was, too.

He finally replied. "No, it's alright. I wasn't the one up all night drinking. I'll wash later."

Much to Hiro's deviant little mind, the threat of having to see the General naked was thwarted. K took the hot water behind a silk screen and proceeded to wash there, taking off his pants and resting them over the screen. Hiro found he was now able to breathe easier, but he could still make out K's silhouette.

"Now would be a good time to polish my boots, Hiro," K reminded him cleverly, water splashing to the ground. "You're right. I can't go around having stains of debauchery all over them." He chuckled to himself at his own joke and knowing perfectly well what all of this was doing to the young Sugawara man.

Hiro had a full-blown blush on his face and not because of the debauchery comment. It was clear he'd been caught staring. "Yes, sir," he said obediently and grabbed the tall leather boots. Anything so he didn't have to sit there and watch the tall naked shadow bathing on the other side of the screen.

He sat down on the cot and picked up a tin of black polish and a brush from underneath. He started to polish the boots vigorously.

"Hiro-san, before you get right into that could you to wash my back?"

The boot brush Hiroshi held zoomed right up and over his white sleeve, permanently staining it with a large, sticky black streak.

K peeked over the top of the screen grinning at Hiro, waving a washcloth in his hand.

* * *

Hiroshi wasn't sure he could forgive the General after that bathing situation. And later, to make matters worse, the General urged that Hiroshi was to ride with him on his horse when it was time to leave. K explained that the two Sugawara spies were going to have to share Hiroshi's old horse. There were no more horses to spare and so, _'Hiro is to ride with me.'_

Hiroshi clung to K, feeling the same electric spark he felt the last time he sat behind the man on a horse. Only this time the General was not wounded and tired, he was fresh and clean, and he was warm and solid. The scent of soap came off the man whose hair kept tickling Hiroshi's nose. For a moment he turned to look for the two spies, curious as to whom they were.

He saw two men on his old horse, both wore greyish _juban_, both of them gagged. One had a head of long blonde hair and the other short black hair. They were fussing, the dark-haired guy elbowing the guy behind him. The blonde groaned.

Hiro had never seen them before in his life.

"Are you alright, Hiro?" K asked him.

The General was very aware of Hiroshi's movements.

"Yes... just trying to get comfortable," Hiroshi replied sheepishly. He tried not to think of the naked form of the man he clung to. Oh why did the General have to ask him to wash his back? Conceivably he was wrong and the General was indeed, evil. An evil man of seduction!

"If you're cold or anything let me know."

_How_ could he be cold? Thankfully no one could see him blushing.

"I'm fine," Hiroshi urged sternly.

The battalion moved south again across Japan's beautiful countryside leaving behind the town that changed Hiroshi's perspective forever. The sun was partially hidden behind puffy white clouds but would shine its radiance as they moved under the deep blue sky. It wasn't very hot with a northerly wind that came at their backs, making travelling easier today.

That was good because they needed to make better time. They needed to get back to Tokyo before Hiroshi's father's men caught up with them.

For hours they rode. The men were quiet and only the sound of horse hooves clomped over the ground. The area was so secluded they didn't even run into a single person along the way.

Captain Saionji glanced over.

"He's asleep, isn't he?" said the General.

The older man nodded, his face unreadable, the red and white feather fluttering from the top of his cap. But the Captain continued to watch his young General who sat on his horse with his assassin fast asleep at his back. The left side of Hiroshi's face was pressed up into K's blonde hair, face slack, eyes peacefully closed. His arms were still securely wound around K's middle.

K cut a look at the Captain. "What?" he asked.

"It's nothing, K-san. It's just, well... you seem very content, happy—even with all that's happening around you," Saionji claimed, eyes looking straight ahead again.

The General thought about that and smiled softly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you that way," the Captain expressed thoughtfully. "Please forgive me for being too outspoken."

"That's quite alright, Saionji-sama. It would be more dishonourable if you were to say nothing. You are concerned, yes?"

The Captain shot K a culpable glance.

"Would it be a complete lack of position and status if I said that I wish I didn't have to go back to Tokyo?" K revealed quietly.

Even if Chiaki Saionji could be a serious man, he understood plenty about the ways of the heart. He looked up at the sky as if it held the answers. "A blow to your social status, K-san, yes. If only we weren't carrying the warlord's son. Either way I think the truth has begun to weave itself into our naïve assassin's mind. Nothing is at a complete loss."

"Meaning...?" questioned the General.

"I mean that it's great to see a smile on your face, K-san." The Captain looked over again, eyes shifting to the sleeping Hiroshi.

The General scoffed with amusement. "He is such a beautiful man, is he not?"

The Captain chuckled lightly, "Indeed, your men are jealous of you, K-san. Your admiration is quite evident."

This time the General's smile curved into a smirk.

* * *

Taki Aizawa was a cunning man whose family had served the Sugawara family for generations. Their loyalty and keen knack for espionage were always sought after by the lords and military leaders of the Sugawara and Takatsuji families. It was in their blood, dirty work. The Sugawara were loosely tied to the Aizawa family by marriage of distant relatives. Truthfully, Sadato had people sprinkled all over Japan and he used them to his advantage whenever necessary. Ma-kun, who was the son of a merchant, came from the same village as Taki did. Together they would travel from town to town not only selling wares but gathering information and sending it back to the higher-ups at Sugawara castle. Information was easily passed along by carrier pigeons.

However, this time they messed up and got caught. It burned Taki's ego like a red-hot fire poker. How was he supposed to know that, that freakish General was going to come outside for a piss at that exact moment? Dumb luck. He wasn't much of a fighter, neither was Ma-kun who was too nice for his own damn good.

Pfft, he always sold more stuff than him, too.

"Ugh! Get your elbow out of my back, Ma-kun," Taki garbled behind his gag loudly, feeling hot and sweaty in his _juban_.

Ma-kun remained silent, but he was scowling.

Taki set his dark, droopy eyes on the Sugawara heir who was way up ahead, sitting behind the General on his horse. Geez, what was up with that? Why were they so chummy? Oh, it was definitely him now that the redhead had his hair on display and wasn't hiding under an ugly old cloak. Right, thought Taki sarcastically... _and here I am sharing a horse with Ma-kun!_ _But we're not __that__ chummy._ There was definitely something odd going on between that blond General and Lord Sadato's son.

But all that didn't really matter and Taki felt a tug of a smirk on his face. That General messed up too last night. He didn't catch their third man who was watching everything from atop of a roof next to that gambling house. Ken-chan would have sent word by now to the Captain. To the man who even caused their blood to run cold, Hachijō Fuyumoto.

Taki was sure that they just had to wait and be patient.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone that left a comment on this story, who faved it or is following it. I truly appreciate it :) It means a lot! This chapter has a bit of humour in it, which I can't live without. This story is by far one of the darkest tales I've started and to be honest, I'm not confident in writing angst XD! However, things have lightened up for K and Hiro. Now they just have to keep taking on the world. Stay tuned!


	8. Voyeur

**The General and the Assassin - Chapter 8**

**Voyeur**

Hiroshi was proving his worth as a servant over the last few days, even if the duties were sometimes exhausting. He was up before nearly everybody else every day to brush and take care of the horses and to make the General's tea. He also spent most evenings polishing the General's vast collection of guns.

Hiroshi had never held a gun until he'd met General K. He was told they were brought in from America and other Western countries where guns were depended on in battle, not swords, now days most men carried both. Slowly, it seemed Japan was opening its doors to foreign technology.

Somehow Hiroshi couldn't help but wonder if this would become Japan's downfall or its rise to success, matching foreign countries might with their own equal strength. He knew that this very idea was what upset his father. It was like they were opening the door to all invaders and announcing their position in the world as a peaceful, but small country with vulnerabilities.

It was an invitation for an invasion.

No one, not even Hiroshi wanted to see that happen. But something inside of Hiroshi wondered if men like K Winchester were protecting Japan, would it so easily fall? Like all the men in this battalion—their strength was nothing to laugh at. Surely if they were to be invaded by an outside country, men like this would stop it.

Hiroshi pondered this as he squatted next to a small stream in the middle of a fairly dense forest and scrubbed out a large pot with sand. The woods were alive with the sounds of insects and birds. It also had that dank earthy smell of decomposing leaves and fungus that resided in nooks hidden away from the sun.

Today he'd been ordered to help clean the dirty dishes.

He wasn't the only one doing chores. All the time he'd spent captive inside a tent didn't give him a chance to notice how everyone in this group helped out. Each man had a job to do when they stopped to set up camp.

Resting was a time to sharpen swords or to train amongst one another. Some men went hunting or gathering for food and others prepared it for eating.

All of this made Hiroshi feel as if he were part of one big family. His chores didn't seem so ridiculous when he saw others doing the same.

A pair of men came and knelt on the other side of the stream as the sun was setting. They came to wash out their boots and to rinse out some of their under clothes. The two men had removed their uniform jackets and wore only a light undershirt with their uniform pants.

They didn't seem to pay much attention to Hiroshi who watched them secretively.

"I can't wait until we get to Aikawa village," said one of the men.

"I hear they are going to have festivities, food, music and dancing."

"I heard it is also the birthplace of both the Captain and the General. Maybe that's why they are such good friends."

One of the men nodded. "They are both very quiet about that, as if it's a big secret. I didn't hear about it for almost a year after joining this division."

"Everything is hush-hush because the General still has nightmares about that village. It's sad, his story. I heard his parents were killed there and a lot of homes burned to the ground." The man spoke a little bit softer. "I used to think I was the most unlucky guy being placed into General K's unit, but not after I've fought with him. Captain Chiaki says he's more Japanese than some of us sometimes. Like he's been born with a samurai's spirit."

"Maybe he has," whispered one of the men.

"I'm honoured to fight beside them," spoke the other with clear admiration thick on his voice. "I wonder what they think about returning to their home village."

"I don't know what I'd feel if it were me, probably nervous—all those eyes watching and knowing all those horrible things. But at the same time, I'm sure they'll be relieved to see old faces and family. This will be my first time visiting the village. I hope there are some cute girls."

Both men chuckled as they sloshed water into their boots.

"So, do you think the General will ever find a partner? You know, settle down one day."

"Sssh!" One man hissed and elbowed the other.

Hiroshi couldn't see but he knew both men were looking over at him. He just pretended he overheard nothing and continued rising out his pot. As if on cue they quickly finished up what they came to do by the stream and walked away.

With a sigh, Hiroshi watched them go.

Later when the sun was completely set, Hiroshi indulged in a bath with hot water. He took the pleasure of using the screen inside the General's tent and used a cloth to dip into a bucket of water. He was alone, peacefully alone but it would not last for long.

The General's face appeared right next to him as if the man were a puppet and the puppet master suddenly decided to yank up the string.

"Good evening, Hiro-san," he said pleasantly, eyes much too excited looking.

Hiroshi startled not expecting the man to do something like that, to lack in civil manners. The division of the screen from the General did nothing in terms of concealment, seeing as K was a great deal taller than the screen itself so he probably got a good look.

Hiroshi could feel his face begin to burn, the General could see all of his nakedness. But this did not quell the use of Hiroshi's curt tongue.

"It would be a great evening if you didn't stand there staring at me like a pervert," Hiroshi muttered.

The fine blond brows on the General's face rose incredulously. K was taken aback for only a moment but it quickly turned into amusement. A saucy grin danced across his lips.

"Tsk, Hiro... you wound me," he said unconvincingly. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. How was I supposed to know there wasn't a ninja behind that screen with you, huh? How would I know that you didn't need my help?" This, however, did not stop K's eyes from giving one final sweep over Hiroshi's wet, smoothly muscled body before he backed off.

"I brought you something I thought you'd enjoy," K said from further away.

A frown set across Hiroshi's features because of K's voyeuristic activities had caused a stirring within his loins. And there was something about the playful tone of K's voice tonight. Seeing as he was aroused, he was suspicious about what the General meant. He continued to wash, water splashing over the mat at his feet.

"What did you bring?" Hiro asked.

"I won't tell you unless you swear to be nice to me—at least for tonight."

It was clear to Hiroshi that the General was attracted to him; he didn't need the other men in the regiment to tell him that anymore. At first he thought the man was just messing with him, however, Hiroshi found out that apparently General K was really picky about whom he fancied. Like he'd forgotten how to love and how to give it. One guy told him it was probably because the General feared losing them like he'd lost his whole family.

But why him...? Why now?

Hiroshi wondered if he should be counting himself fortunate or _un_-fortunately full of bad luck! Still, this little game they played so often was very enticing to Hiroshi. He couldn't help but hide his grin behind the warm wet cloth. All Hiroshi could do was keep his head down and smirk, the General truly was being playful tonight. That brat.

"Well...?" urged the General.

"Just for tonight?" wondered Hiroshi.

A scoff came from the other side of the screen. "As if I could keep you fully restrained forever."

The comment caused Hiroshi to think of K's capable strength. He thought of his large strong hands, the way he towered over him, the feel of him crushing his body against his with that steamy kiss they had shared days ago. He thought of what it might feel like to have those hands restraining him, keeping him down, touching him, holding him.

Subconsciously, Hiroshi felt his own hand smooth over the length of his swollen cock as he thought of all this.

"You feeling alright over there?" K asked with his uncanny timing.

Alarmed, Hiroshi realized he was letting his imagination run wild. He forced himself to ignore his arousal and finish washing up quickly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hiro said in a rush and with slight annoyance, wishing now that he could have about ten minutes of solitude. That's all he needed.

Hiroshi wanted to bury himself and disappear. To easily the General was having this affect on him and he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. Thankfully, the General remained silent for a few minutes as he gathered his wits and dried off and dressed himself.

Emerging from behind the bathing screen, Hiroshi went and took a seat on the edge of his cot. He ran his fingers through his knotty wet hair.

General K Winchester sat across from him on his own cot watching him patiently. "Seems like you could use a comb," he mentioned and pushed himself up to retrieve one.

"Oh no, it's alright," Hiroshi replied hastily.

Only the General waved him off and came back with a long-toothed comb in his hand. Much to Hiroshi's surprise K sat right next to him on his cot. Hiroshi could feel the other man's warm straight away.

"Remember you promised to be nice tonight," K reminded him as he took a handful of wet hair out of Hiroshi's hands and brought the comb to it.

Hiroshi was too shocked to reply right away as the General sat next to him like a dotting parent, or a sweet lover, and actually combed his hair. For a moment he just sat rigid, tense, even though the teeth of the comb gently untangled his freshly washed hair.

"I love the colour of your hair," K murmured next to his ear sweetly. "It reminds me of the colour of tea."

Hiroshi did not respond. He just blinked, stupefied.

"You probably think this is demeaning for a man of my position to do, but I don't think so," K said softly, fully focused at combing the knots out gently. "I'm no different than those guys out there. The only difference is, is that they look up to me. They expect no fear and I try to give them that. A real man is a man that doesn't care what others think of him, he follows his instinct," the General explained.

Hiroshi wished that all of what the General said were true. How easy life would be if he didn't care what others were thinking. But what about following one's instinct? That still felt really complicated for the redhead.

"You know, I don't remember promising you anything," Hiroshi said blatantly, deciding that it was ok now if the General wanted to comb his hair. It was very soothing. In fact, he closed his eyes.

K chuckled. "And for a moment, I thought I'd gotten away with it."

"You didn't."

K's fingers brushed the back of Hiro's neck as he gathered hair and goose bumps grew over his skin. He shivered noticeably before he could stop it.

"You must be cold," K claimed and got up from the cot to retrieve a hot cup of tea for Hiro.

Hiroshi watched all this with a confused shake of his head. "Shouldn't it be me getting the tea and combing your hair and bringing you things?" he questioned genuinely.

But all K seemed to hear was, "You want to comb _my_ hair?"

Hiroshi flustered a little, K was overlooking the point. "Err, well, that's not it exactly. I mean, why are you serving _me_ when I should be serving _you_?"

"I figure it like this. How can _I_ ask you to be nice to _me_ when all I've been doing is ordering you around," K theorized as he poured two cups of tea. "Tonight, I'm giving you a rest."

Oh? Hiroshi looked over at K with pure marvel. Somehow, Hiroshi was sure the man really meant it.

"I don't know what to say," Hiroshi claimed, picking up the comb and finishing the job on his hair.

"Say that you'll be nice to me for the rest of the evening?" K pursued relentlessly.

For the first time in a while Hiroshi laughed.

The General was smiling.

"Alright, fine! I'll be nice," Hiroshi promised, still chuckling with incredulity.

K handed Hiro a cup of hot tea and set his own cup on a small table. Then he sat down again across from Hiro on his own cot and picked up a beige cloth pouch heavy with its contents. Holding the pouch from the ends, K spilled out handfuls of fat red strawberries and a couple of yellow pears.

Hiroshi couldn't help but wet his lips. He could already taste the strawberries!

"Where did you get that?" Hiro wondered.

"Not far from here while I was giving Midnight a run," K explained. "Take some."

Hiro set his tea aside as well and reached over for a berry. He took a big bite out of it and let the sweet flavour fill up his mouth. Mmm!

Together, K and Hiro munched on the fruit until there was nothing left but a few small leaves left behind. Then, they both reached for their tea and sipped it with a sigh.

Both of them chuckled.

"Well, aren't we a fine pair," K teased wiping his mouth clear of berry juice with the palm of his hand.

Hiroshi nodded happily, his face free of guilt and tension and confusion for once.

"Thank you for your generosity, K-san," Hiroshi gave him a small bow of gratitude.

"Haha! Is that all it takes to bring out the nice guy? I'll have to remember this." K's blue eyes were shinning by the candle light. But then he began to yawn and finished the tea and lay back on the cot. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Hiro-san for being such great company," he said contentedly.

"Are you going to sleep already?" inquired Hiroshi.

"Hmmm, I think so," K replied with his eyes still closed. "Why? You want to join me?"

Hiroshi looked away shyly even if K could not see his reaction. "Just go to sleep already," he groused.

K frowned slightly from where he lay. "The nice guy gone already?" He scoffed with amusement.

Hiroshi rolled his eyes and got up to collect K's empty tea cup. He set both cups on the small table and was about to grab the mending when he remembered that he had tonight off. He glanced back over at the General who was breathing deep and evenly, the man was already asleep. He must have been really tired.

Chiding to himself at how K always fell asleep with his boots on, Hiroshi went over to remove them. He made a face at those ghastly wool socks that looked as bad as they smelled. He pulled those off too and dropped them into the bathwater bucket. Then he reached for a thick blanket and pulled it over the General tucking it around the man's feet that hung over the edge of the cot. _They really ought to make longer beds_.

Hiro let out a puff of air as he sat down on his own cot and simply watched the General sleep. The man was beautiful, truly beautiful.

A soft smile appeared on Hiroshi's face. He got up once more but only to blow out the candle and crawl into his own bed. Might as well have an early night and get some real sleep, he thought. And as he lay there, Hiroshi found himself in a content place, thinking about the man sleeping close by. Never could he remember feeling this kind of warm comfort in his heart, and he had the General to thank for that. It seemed so impossible.

Hiroshi entered a peaceful slumber.

But that warmth turned cold sometime later in the night when Hiroshi was woken up by loud cries. Immediately he knew it was coming from the General, who was once again suffering from his recurring nightmares. It didn't matter how many times Hiroshi heard this, it was painful to listen to.

"_Please!_ Don't take them!" pleaded the General in his sleep.

Every word gripped Hiro right in his chest, twisting his heart and making it hard to breath. No matter what he thought about the incident that caused K these nightmares, whatever the man was seeing behind closed eyes was probably terrifying.

All Hiro knew was that he had to do something.

Hiroshi found himself climbing out of his cot and padding over to K's in complete darkness. His feet moved all by themselves. He knelt next to K's cot, his knees on the ground and brought his hands up as if to reach out and touch him, but he hesitated.

"No... _no!_" K whimpered.

Tossing his fear aside, Hiroshi slowly wrapped his arms around the General's middle and tentatively placed the side of his head on the man's stomach.

Hiro held him securely and whispered over and over again, "It's alright, K-san. Please hush."

Instantly, K's breathing began to return to normal and he stopped fidgeting and crying out.

Hiroshi closed his eyes feeling the warmth of K's body, listening to his breathing, his head softly rising and falling with every breath. Gently a hand came down on top of his head and brushed lazily over his hair a few times before it stayed securely on top.

"I love you," K murmured softly, sleepily, "My sweet Hiroshi."

Hiroshi only smiled gently barely hearing those words, all cozy and half asleep as K pet over his hair. He allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of another human being, forgetting how much he craved such closeness and quickly fell back to into peaceful oblivion holding onto the General tightly.

* * *

By morning Hiroshi was up way before K, taking care of his duties, getting things ready for the day's journey ahead. And all the while, thoughts of last night repeated over and over again inside Hiroshi's mind. How he'd woken up cuddled against the General's body like a lost puppy.

"You're especially quiet today, Hiro. What's the matter?" K asked as they rode on horseback across the country side, the entire battalion behind them.

Did K really not remember a thing about last night? Hiro decided not to discuss it. "It's nothing, K-san. I was just thinking about... I was thinking about Aikawa." He was all flustered as he spoke. "I... I overheard some of your men talking about it."

K notably stiffened at the mention of his home village Aikawa. "I guess you heard that we'll be stopping there. We'll probably be there by the end of the day."

"We're _that_ close?" Hiro asked.

"It's very close to Tokyo, less than an hour's ride," the General replied with a hint of dismay.

Hiroshi caught the tone of K's voice and wondered what truly waited for him in Tokyo. Would he really be boiled alive? The very thought gave him chills and he clung to K a little tighter than he was doing so already.

"Would you like to see my village, Hiroshi?" K questioned delicately as if sensing Hiroshi's fear.

"But what if someone recognizes me?"

K sniffed. "There are no traitors in Aikawa. You will pretend to be one of us and wear a uniform. My men will not question my actions."

"Then, I would like to see your village, K-san," Hiroshi claimed, honestly.

Hiroshi could feel some of the tension leave the General then. The man chuckled and asked, "Do like music, Hiro?"

"Of course, I love music."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there everybody! Wow... this is the longest I have ever taken to post a chapter and update a fic. I'm truly sorry for that. For the last few months I had totally lost my writing bug and felt completely blocked! Waaaa! I hate that. But I'm alright now and I will be posting this fic asap! Nearly finished the last chapter! Gawds, I missed K and Hiro SOOOOO much! *huggles my muse*

Enjoy!

**Kisa-Stardust:** Aww hun not to worry for taking a long time. -I- have been just as bad updating this story! It kills me. Life really does eat up all my time! haha! I'm so glad to hear that you are still loving the Kiro'ness here. THAT is awesome and makes writing this all the more fun. Thanks so much hun for commenting.


	9. Fire

**The General and the Assassin – Chapter 9**

**Fire **

The General sent a man ahead to inform the people of the Aikawa village that they were not but an hour's time away. He had already sent men two days ago to give the village time to prepare for their arrival. K wasn't sure at first if he was even going to stop in his home village, but one look at his dear friend Saionji told him to think otherwise. For the Captain, visiting their home village meant seeing his wife and two sons that haven't seen him for months.

It was also a good chance to bring a little happiness into the lives of the soldiers that followed him so loyally. They deserved it they needed the break.

This wasn't going to be like the gambling house with girls and drink, it was going to be a true community gathering of family and friends. Summer was fresh and ripe in the air and flowers were blooming, the nights were warm—a perfect time for a little celebration.

"Hiroshi, are you awake?" K asked over his shoulder quietly.

"Yes," replied Hiro who found it comfortable at times to rest his head against the General's sturdy back. "Are we almost there?"

"Hmm," sounded the General.

The butterflies that were already fluttering inside Hiro's stomach began to flutter at a faster pace. He couldn't help but think that he was about to do something that would cause his father to rage with uncontrollable anger. That is, only if he knew about it. Somehow, he not knowing was just fine with Hiroshi for now.

He wondered if he'd make a good impression on the people that K knew and loved from childhood. He wondered curiously about the place K grew up. He also thought about what would happen when they got to Tokyo. That's when he felt the butterflies beating against the sides of their cage. He felt sick. He was scared of reaching Tokyo, scared of being put on display before some stuffy council, scared... that he may never see K again.

Inside, Hiroshi knew that over the past week and a half a lot of what he thought he understood about the Imperial Japanese Army and himself changed drastically.

He gave a deep sigh.

The General was about to address Hiroshi again when Captain Chiaki spoke up.

"K-san, I have a delicate matter to discuss with you before we reach Aikawa, but I don't know if it's—"

"—please Saionji-sama, speak freely. Hiroshi will not be a problem," K assured.

The older man steeled his jaw and nodded. "It's just that, what I need to say concerns our young assassin here." He glanced at the redhead seated behind the General watching him carefully. "You know that my home is open and welcome to you while we stay in Aikawa, K-san, but what about—_him_?"

"Are you worried there won't be enough space, or, do you think it'd be dishonourable to have a Takatsuji crossing your threshold?" wondered the General.

"I am a man of peace, K-san, and I believe in what I said to Hiroshi many days ago. Does he remember?" Chiaki inquired as he sat tall and proud on his horse.

Of the many discussions Hiroshi overheard between the older Captain and the General these last few days, this was one he was sure he was allowed to speak in.

"I do remember, Captain. Even though I'm still not sure what it is you want from me. I understand now that I may have been wrong to judge a situation that I'm afraid I know little about. I just want to do what's right. As for your home, if it pleases you, I'll sleep outside. I don't wish to bring discomfort to your family," Hiroshi explained honestly.

The Captain gave a small smile. "That's not it exactly. You've proven yourself worthy despite all that you've done or whatever your intentions were, Hiroshi. But what I mean, is that if I am to provide you shelter in my home I expect you to act like an Imperial Japanese officer, nothing less."

"I am a man of my word," Hiroshi spoke bravely. "I will be anything you want me to be."

The Captain scoffed, "Is that so?"

"It's all I have left," Hiroshi retort coolly, breaking his eye contact with the older man.

"And this does not wound your Sugawara pride?" wondered the Captain.

"I've begun to think a man should follow his instincts, no?"

At that, the Captain gazed at Hiroshi a little longer, his eyes thoughtful. "Indeed a man should," he offered and looked at the General who was flashing him an _I-told-you-so_ smirk.

"I will watch over Hiroshi the whole time, Saionji-sama. I promise." The General sounded as if he were speaking to his father, asking for permission.

The Captain laughed then, surprising both the General and Hiroshi. "I know you will, K-san. That I don't doubt for all the saké in the world."

The General laughed. "Then, I'll keep him in my room, too," he said covetously.

Captain Saionji Chiaki looked up at the heavens and said, "You really are hopeless, K-san."

* * *

Hiroshi nearly forgot what he was worried about when he saw Aikawa village appear ahead of him under the warm evening sun. As they made their way along a winding dirt road that lead directly into the town, vast rice fields on either side, nestled at the bottom of a green mountainside, a small village appeared dotted by many pretty, thatch-roofed homes. The only clay-tiled roof belonged to the humble temple of the village way at the back.

Everywhere Hiroshi looked, there was beauty, the natural structure of the land, the well-tended fields, and the many shades of green and yellow that came from other growing crops. Right now, a fine mist was beginning to settle over the fields making the insects visible as they buzzed in the setting sunlight. It was hard to believe that this was the village that haunts K's mind at night with nightmares, that this was the place that had been attacked so horrendously. Hiroshi felt a twinge of guilt as if somehow he was responsible for it.

He shook his head. That was a long time ago.

Slowly as they made their way deeper into the village people came out to greet them just as they had done in the other town. Happy faces welcomed them and excited children scurried about, telling their parents that the Imperial Japanese Army was here.

As they reached the center of the village it opened up to reveal a wide space where Hiroshi watched people milling about preparing for tonight's festivities, most wearing simple _jinbei_, villager clothes of farmers and working people. Tall poles held lines of paper lanterns and colourful streamers. And to the left there was a small stage being swept and people placing painted backdrops of cherry blossom trees and a castle at the back of it. Hiroshi wondered what kind of tale the town's actors were going to tell tonight.

There was so much activity that it was hard to keep one's eyes settled on one place.

General K gave orders to his men to set up a camp just outside of the town and told plenty that they would be on guard tonight, that he was placing men at both entrances for the sake of village's security. He mentioned to keep an eye on their Sugawara prisoners as well.

Many of the men following fanned out to obey orders.

This was when they dismounted their horses, which were quickly brought to the stables, leaving Hiroshi, the Captain and the General on foot.

"Father!" cried a young boy.

Captain Saionji couldn't keep his happiness inside as he knelt and scooped up the young boy who ran to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Saionji-sama's youngest son," the General explained to Hiroshi.

A brief miserable pang of jealously struck Hiroshi as he watched the reunion between father and son, but he quickly brushed it off.

A group followed behind the young boy. A woman, slightly younger than the Captain, dressed in a clean blue kimono, followed by two elderly people dressed in dark clothing, their hands held in front of themselves with wide sleeves.

"The Captain's wife, Maiko-san, and her parents," K revealed.

There was another boy who wasn't far behind the younger one, he was a year or two older but just as happy to see his father, too. Saionji quickly drew him into a hug.

Hiroshi watched their smiling faces with hard silence.

After the family greetings and home welcoming, Maiko's pleasant face turned to Hiroshi and then to K.

"I'm so pleased to see you are well, Claude-sama," she said with a tiny bow. "The people of this village miss your yellow hair."

Captain Saionji laughed and so did their boys.

The two boys giggled and came to stand directly in front of K. They looked up at him with eager smiles. "Can we get piggybacks again now that you're back, Oji-san?"

K put on a serious face and placed a finger to his bottom lip in mock contemplation. "Well, gee, I dunno, you've both grown so much since I last saw you. You might put out my back and then how will I protect you? General's with bad backs are useless."

The boys took the bait right away and pleaded that they were not that big yet.

"Alright, but I can only pick up one of you at a time," K told them.

Hiroshi couldn't help but watch with a grin as K knelt and the youngest boy scrambled onto his back.

With the boy clinging onto his back, K realized he had forgotten something and turned around. "Maiko-san, this here is Hiroshi-san, one of my newest recruits. He'll be staying with us as long as it's alright with you."

Hiroshi and Maiko gave each other polite bows.

"It's nice to meet you and your family," Hiroshi said shooting the Captain a fleeting glance.

The Captain nodded gently. "He'll share a room with K-san."

Maiko gave no hint that what she heard was indeed interesting news. Never, in all the time had she known Claude, had he ever brought a guest to stay with him while visiting. "He's most welcome then," she said keeping her eyes on her husband. She bowed again.

The General just started to walk off to give the boy a piggyback ride when he quickly turned around, and in the most pleading voice pleaded, "Maiko-san, if you could _please_ call me 'K'."

With an amused huff she waved him off. "And disrespect the Winchester's that were so loved by this village?" she countered. "Everyone here knows you as 'Claude', so you'll just have to live with it." She smiled and turned to walk back to her house, the family following.

And that was that.

K looked hard done by but he winked at Hiroshi mischievously, knowing full well he wouldn't have gotten his wish to be called 'K'. "Come on let's follow and get some dinner, Maiko and her mother make _the_ _best_ food."

Hiroshi followed the Chiaki family back to their house.

* * *

It felt strange eating dinner in what Hiroshi's father would call 'enemy territory'. It was a nice strange though. Everyone here was happy, they were friendly and they laughed. He imagined it was what real families did, unlike at the Sugawara castle with its cold walls and even colder souls living inside of it.

The food won over Hiroshi; he hadn't eaten anything so delicious in such a long time.

He allowed himself to indulge, just for one evening. He allowed himself the freedom of what it would be like not to be a warlord's son. He discovered it wasn't that hard to do after all. And so he laughed quietly at the tales the Captain and the General told the family around the table.

A few times, Hiroshi caught the Captain's wife, Maiko, watching him. But every time he caught her glance, she looked away. It made Hiroshi a little uncomfortable; he wasn't sure why she was looking at him that way.

After dinner, they were shown where their room was. After that, Hiroshi followed K back to the main sitting area where most of the family was talking excitedly about the celebrations happening this evening. Among them was women Hiroshi hadn't met yet, she appeared to be in her mid forties.

K had stopped abruptly before entering the room and Hiroshi had nearly walked straight into his back.

"K-san..." the Captain spoke carefully, "You remember Hikaru-san Nakano, the woman that lived next door to your parents?"

Hiroshi watched the General visibly swallow before he bowed politely. "Yes, of course, Hikaru-san, you seem well."

The woman with forlorn grey eyes and reddish hair that was all tied back neatly gave K a soft nod. But she didn't speak. Her eyes, however, landed on Hiroshi and widened slightly, staying on him for a moment before she turned her head away briskly.

Hiroshi felt unsettled just looking at this woman but he couldn't explain why.

"I... I need some fresh air, excuse me," the General told them suddenly, grabbing Hiro's arm and dragging him outside.

Once there, K took a moment to catch his breath, visibly feeling discomfort, his face even somewhat pale. He walked down the steps and Hiroshi followed quietly, unsure what he was supposed to be doing. He felt like he was intruding on K's space, but he remembered the General promised to keep an eye out for him. And this was what Hiroshi figured K was doing by dragging him outside even though it was apparent the man was distressed.

"Are you alright?" Hiroshi questioned quietly.

With a steely jaw K said, "I'll be alright. It's just this place, these people... old faces. I see some of them in my nightmares."

Hiroshi could only nod at this. What could he say? If his family was behind the terror that happened here... then what the _hell_ could he say?!

It seemed the General was eager to distract himself and told Hiro to follow him so that he could give him the 'grand tour'. They walked silently together for awhile, watching people prepare for tonight's party which was quickly approaching.

A part of Hiroshi wanted to reach out and take K's hand. But he had to stop himself from actually doing so because it would have every eye in town on them. It was then that General K looked over at him and smiled as if he knew what he was thinking. And it was at that moment that Hiroshi feared if he didn't listen to his desires, to the voice inside of him that yearned to touch the man next to him, he might never get another chance.

"Kiss me."

_That_ made K, stop in his tracks. "_What?_" he said incredulously.

"I said... _kiss me_," Hiroshi demanded.

At first K thought Hiroshi was joking around, he laughed feebly. But Hiroshi was wearing a serious look and he wasn't laughing. The redhead gestured lightly by brushing his fingers along K's sleeve until they swept across the back of his hand. The touch was slight and discreet, but it spoke volumes.

Hiroshi decided to take over the direction of their walk, forcing K to follow him. He led them behind a storage building, away from the villager's eyes, where he vigorously pushed K back up against the wall and leaned in to kiss him.

K couldn't stop it, he didn't want to. He melted into the kiss Hiroshi placed on his lips even though he was thrown by it, there were so many questions. Except those questions would have to wait because the kiss Hiroshi was giving him was much more delightful than stupid questions. There was so much sweetness in this kiss, sweetness and an urgency that wasn't there before.

Once Hiroshi mentally agreed to forget about his internal struggles for awhile, nothing seemed to get in the way of what he wanted, of what he desired. _Nothing_ was going to get in the way of his instincts tonight and he wouldn't shut them out. He needed to know what this man felt like once and for all.

The passion Hiroshi craved came to him like a broken floodgate, washing heat and fire into him, making his lips and body move against K possessively.

"I don't care if this is wrong or that you're a general or that my father hates you. I don't care about the politics right now. _I need to understand_," Hiro managed as he drew another long, hard kiss from the General.

The General responded, releasing all his restraints—that promise not to touch Hiroshi again provocatively. However, _this_ was not his initiation, so... wrapping his arms around Hiroshi; he drew him firmly against his body.

Kissing Hiroshi was like drinking sweet wine, but the General knew this wasn't the place he wanted to share kisses with him. He and pushed Hiroshi back. "Let me show you something. Come, this way," he said.

Catching his breath, Hiroshi didn't argue and followed the General once again. The tall blonde led him into the woods, where damp earth felt spongy under Hiroshi's borrowed tall leather army boots. The night was falling upon them quickly, but it was apparent that K knew these woods well and didn't hesitate for a second.

After a long trek, they came upon a rocky cliff side that jutted up on their right. It was heavy with thick green moss and scattered brush covered in white flowers, a small white cascade of water spilled over its edge. The falls were not very high so the noise was minimal. Trees grew all around the stream that flowed away from the waterfall in the middle of the forest. Everywhere there were sounds of creatures that lived here and chirps of crickets that sung in the night.

"Let me start a fire before it gets too dark," the General said, picking up a few thick branches that lay on the ground.

In no time, they had constructed a small fire that shared its warmth and its light. Soon most of the stunning scenery was only heard around them.

"This place is beautiful," Hiroshi told K.

"Not as beautiful as you, Hiroshi," K voiced sincerely.

Hiroshi couldn't help but look away bashfully.

"I'm serious, Hiroshi. The minute I saw you everything just came to a halt, my heart especially. You have no idea how much that scares me," K said and reached over to brush hair behind Hiroshi's shoulder.

He really had nothing to lose at this point, Hiroshi couldn't help the desire he felt for this man. Tomorrow he could be executed for belonging to a rebel leader. He faced the General and gave a sideways grin as he reached out and began to undo the buttons of K's uniform. One by one, he opened the jacket and slipped it from the General's broad shoulders until it dropped to the ground at their feet. Then he let his hands spread freely over the crisp linen shirt, which was carefully tucked into khaki green pants.

In one swift motion, he pulled the shirt out, the firelight revealing heavy creases along the base of the cloth.

K just stood there, watching, as Hiro took control and undressed him. He was afraid that if he even breathed too loudly Hiroshi would realize what he was doing and stop everything. Inside, K knew that if Hiroshi stopped now, he would break into a million pieces of sorrow and longing. And that realization scared him more than Hiroshi would ever know.

"If it scares you than you can only imagine what I'm feeling," Hiroshi hissed softly at him, "We're supposed to be enemies."

Hiroshi slipped his hands underneath K's loose shirt and for the first time felt the firm, heated skin beneath it. It made his knees weak made his groin ache. It took his breath away.

The General sighed as Hiroshi's hands touched him and he could not hold back any longer. He pulled Hiroshi close to him, needing to feel his lips again.

They kissed as the world around them slipped away.

Hiroshi opened his mouth, letting the General taste him with his tongue. It was like a struggle with no hope of finding the end unless they kept searching, searching each other. But it felt like an endless struggle because the more they searched the harder it became to satisfy.

"Take me," Hiroshi demanded, "I want to feel all of you."

K gave a low moan as he moved his lips along Hiroshi's jaw and down his neck. "Not yet," he breathed.

Hiroshi gave a soft whine, his eyes fluttering closed as K sent jolts through his body as his lips moved across his skin.

K managed to undo the buttons on Hiroshi's uniform jacket as he suckled on the soft flesh of his ear. Then he worked off the shirt entirely, leaving Hiro bare from the waist up.

Hiroshi moaned when K's hands gripped his sides, thinking this was exactly how he'd imagined it would feel. Powerful hands capable of bending him like clay. Hiroshi stood there as the General assaulted him with his madness, such wonderful madness, he thought.

Hiroshi had to fight back a little—his hands finding purchase in K's long, blond ponytail. Between his fingers he felt the soft golden strands, followed the length of it down to K's rear, where he rounded his palms over the firm swell of his bottom. He gripped into the man's ass, making the General groan against his skin.

"Hiroshi..."

He loved how K said his name, and he loved it more when it was spoken with such passion. Hiro made a sound of pleasure as he brought his fingers to the front of K's sword and gun belt and undid it. It dropped noisily to the ground. However, Hiroshi discovered the man had weapons tacked all over him and went about disarming the man of each one. A dagger sheathed behind his back, a pistol tucked under the other arm, and another knife that came with a small belt next to where the sword belonged. Finally, he fumbled blindly with the pants belt and opened the front, taking hold of the hard length inside.

The General shuddered at the touch.

They found each other's mouths again as Hiroshi stroked K's cock with his hand, delivering the perfect amount of pressure and friction. The General could hardly hold back as he rocked his hips into Hiroshi's hand, fucking softly against the grip on his cock.

But this was about the extent of control K was going to allow Hiro when he pulled back. He stared at Hiroshi for a moment and then went about placing their uniform's together on the ground, moving the weapons off to the side. Then he picked Hiroshi up, placed him gently on top of the clothing, and hovered over him.

Hiroshi watched K as he worked on removing his pants and his boots. K removed every single stitch of clothing off Hiro before running his hands up along his legs, kneeling between his knees so that he could draw a hot tongue over his swollen length.

Hiro's breath shivered passed his lips and he lay back feeling his cock enter the hot wetness of K's mouth. He moaned more loudly this time.

"Oh, Hiroshi, you taste so good," murmured K over quickened breaths.

K generously sucked and laved his tongue along Hiroshi bringing the younger man to a fevered pitch. But he stopped in time not to let Hiro climax.

"Not yet," he purred.

Hiroshi watched as K opened the front of his shirt, revealing his naked chest, but he did not remove it. He lowered his pants just below his rear and came back down between Hiro's legs. Pushing his legs apart wider and urging Hiro to lift his butt higher, K leaned all the way down until he could lick Hiro's entrance.

K wet the area until it was dripping; he licked his finger and then gently slipped it inside of Hiro.

Hiroshi clenched his teeth at the sensation, never feeling it before. He whined a little with fright.

"It's alright, Hiroshi. If you relax it won't hurt, it'll feel wonderful," K advised softly. "I'll be gentle."

Hiroshi rest his head back and let K continue to drive him mad. The finger pushed further inside of him and gently began to stroke. The heat inside Hiro suddenly burst then, and he came all over his navel, his body contracting, and his mouth agape.

The shaky sigh poured from Hiroshi, but the finger did not stop. It only began to press further and drive his madness deeper. It touched places that brought small cries out of Hiroshi's mouth. Beautiful cries of pleasure.

"Mmmm, yes," Hiroshi sounded.

"Ahh, Hiroshi... I can barely take it," the General whispered against his skin as his tongue cleaned up the mess across Hiroshi's abdomen.

K removed his finger and bent in once more to soak Hiroshi thoroughly with his mouth, and then he spit into his own hand and glided it over his thick erection. A little shuffling and Hiro felt the weight of the General on top of him, his legs spread apart, and the direct touch of K's cock against his genitals.

Hiroshi felt K reached between them and press into him ever so gently.

He cried out and clung onto K, his nails digging into the bare back of the General underneath his shirt.

Slowly, K worked himself deep inside, letting Hiro's body adjust. And once Hiro called out for more, he began to drive him over the brink of his sanity. K made love to Hiro in a way he'd never made love to anybody. He slid inside of Hiro, moaning with every thrust, together panting and holding on to one another.

He would bring Hiro to another orgasm before stopping, wishing for nothing more than to hear him cry out like that again, knowing that it would also bring him to that height as well.

Hiroshi craved this restraint, it brought tears to his eyes, tears from the pure pleasure he felt at this very second. The General was giving him everything he needed, taking him to a place meant for angels and spirits.

It drove him blissfully over the edge.

Hiroshi could not hold back the second orgasm that struck even harder than the first time. And as he cried out K cried out too, and shuddered somewhere deep inside of him.

After a few moments, K pulled out of Hiro and rolled off to the side where he lay, breathless with his eyes closed.

Hiroshi lay next to him, panting and staring up at the night sky that was littered with stars. Now he felt like he was part of those stars, like they were right on top or he was right in the middle. He caught his breath and felt the body next to his, sweaty and hot. He could feel the heat permeating off K's body.

As he climbed back down to his senses, Hiroshi was suddenly struck with how right he felt, how perfect, being here with the General of the Imperial Japanese Army. The enemy General who was supposed to be barbaric and cruel, a murderous bastard…

However, he was none of those things.

Hiroshi thought about how unfair it all was that he could never have what he really wanted, that if only he wasn't the son of a warlord or the heir to all that 'greatness'.

Pfft, Hiroshi snorted softly. It was so ridiculous.

Next to him, he heard a faint snore and realized the General was fast asleep. Hiroshi watched the man by the firelight for a long while. He knew that in only a short time he'd fallen utterly in love with him.

Could life _be_ any crueler?

Instead of feeling empowered and joyful by his realization that he loved the General, Hiroshi felt hot tears spring to his eyes again. Had he become a true traitor of his clan? Had he let the General weave his poisoned ideals into his heart? Had he let this man delude him with lies? This man branded by painful memories that transformed him back into a child with nightmares.

Hiroshi could no longer sit still. He got up and retrieved his undergarments and pants and dressed himself back into the army uniform he'd been given.

That's when he noticed the glint of one of the many daggers that K carried lying next to the fire. Picking it up, Hiroshi realized it was his dagger with the Sugawara crest on the butt of the hilt, the nightshade flower. The one he tried to kill K with originally.

The General had been carrying it all along.

Hiroshi unsheathed the dagger and for the first time in days, he thought about his promise to himself. His promise to kill General K. Winchester when he least expected it. That was supposed to be his plan all along. And this would be the perfect moment to fulfill what he came here to do.

Hiroshi moved in closer to the General and thought about his father. It brought a scowl to his face, and pain. He could end it all right here right now and go home to hear the praises of his father.

Or would he? He wasn't sure anymore.

Hiroshi knelt next to K, holding the dagger out. He felt raging conflict boiling inside of him.

He heard the Captain's voice. _"You are simply a pawn caught within their strategies."_

Then K was yelling inside his mind. _"Look at me and tell me that what I've told you is a lie. Look me in the eye and tell me that I'm a murderer! Tell me that I did not see Hachijō eliminate half a village under his sword!"_

Hiroshi clenched his teeth as he fought against himself. The dagger began to tremble in his grip.

"_I don't know what to do!"_ Hiroshi screamed silently to himself, the tip of the dagger hovering right over the General's heart.

Captain Chiaki's voice spoke to him once more. _"I don't wish to be your enemy—through you, all could be restored. I pray that one day you'll understand the meaning of my words..."_

It seemed like an eternity had passed, Hiroshi felt cold and the forest surrounding him became eerily silent. He could only hear his own blood pumping in his ears. Even his tears turned cold as they continued to slip down his cheeks, landing with a small '_pit pat'_ on the General's chest.

"A real man does what he thinks is right," Hiroshi whispered. _Does that mean that Captain Chiaki thinks I can help stop what's happening_, Hiroshi thought. But how...? Stop what exactly?

Hiroshi thought about what K and he did just moments ago, the love he never felt with anyone else, he watched the man breathing softly, the beauty surrounding him even though his father had painted him into a wretched monster.

The General was not the monster! Hiroshi could not believe that now.

He tossed the dagger miserably into the fire and looked away. He couldn't kill this man for the sake of his father. Deep down Hiroshi knew that no matter what he did, his father would always hold him with distain, even if he never knew why. Nothing he did would ever make him happy. That was the truth. He knew that now.

And that was not General K's fault.

Now fresh tears flowed of crazed relief and with the understanding of what he had to do. Hiroshi would figure out for himself what was real and not real about his father's enterprise. He would find out for himself what the other side had to say about it, with an open mind. Maybe he was starting to understand the true meaning of the Captain's words. He wasn't going to be used like a puppet anymore!

Hiroshi nearly stumbled back when something touched his face.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" K murmured tenderly, sweeping the tears aside with his thumb.

"Everything is wrong. And... Everything is right," Hiroshi claimed desolately, staring into the flame that was scorching the crest of the dagger.

"And why is that? Is it because of what we did?" K asked softly, looking truly baffled.

Hiroshi set his troubled eyes on K. He huffed, "No, it's not that. It's just..." Hiro sighed heavily, giving up his fight and resting the side of his head on the General's chest, the man wrapped his arms around him securely.

"Well...?" wondered K.

"I think... I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is a sweet and tart little lemon for you on the day for love lol! I hope you continue to enjoy the fic and I will update again soon!

**Nemhaine42:** Weeee! I'm so glad that you're still reading this fic! Thanks so much for your comment!


	10. Celebrate

**The General and the Assassin – Chapter 10**

**Celebrate**

Hiroshi's declaration had the General silent for a long, _long_ while. He would never have imagined that he'd end up loving the son of his worst enemy. This fiery young man, a man who'd snuck into his camp in the middle of the night, into his tent, and tried to stab him though with a dagger.

It was a stupid but an entirely brave act. It took _real_ guts. He'd almost gotten away with it, too.

And still, K didn't really understand why Hiroshi had tried to kill him in the first place. It seemed like a delicate matter for Hiroshi personally and nothing at all about the actual war between the Sugawara clan and the newly instated Imperial Japanese Army. K wasn't sure if now was the right time to ask him about it.

The General held onto Hiroshi by the fire in the middle of the woods, still half-undressed, still searching for the right words to say. _This man loved him._ It was a lot more than he expected to hear when he discovered the Hiroshi crying next to him after he'd dosed off, after they had made love. He hadn't been asleep for long but it was long enough for Hiroshi to experience some kind of trauma.

Could it be guilt?

Was it really guilt?

It was hard to put two and two together. He had no idea what was running through Hiroshi's head now. Actually, he could not imagine what ran through Hiroshi's mind half of the time.

K pet over Hiroshi's hair softly. "I have feelings of love for you, too, Hiro." He needed to say it before he could take it back, before he lost the opportunity.

Hiroshi held onto him tighter.

Maybe he was setting himself up for more pain, more hurt, or... maybe he was simply fooling himself. But no matter what it was, K spoke the truth about how he felt right now. He had no idea what their future held. Not a damn clue. But he wasn't about to waste this precious moment with Hiroshi on politics and war. He was so sick of it all.

"You know, you said that before," Hiro finally spoke up quietly, fingertips pressing into K's sides.

"Said what before?"

"Told me that you loved me—you said it in your sleep."

K smirked coyly. "How do you know I was really sleeping?"

Hiroshi was still for a moment. "So, you knew I was there?"

Now K became strangely silent and Hiro let him stay that way for a while as he held him. He didn't really need to hear the answer. He knew.

"What are they going to do to me when we get to Tokyo?" Hiroshi questioned next, obvious anxiety tightening his voice. "Are you going to let them boil me alive?"

At that, the General began to chuckle, "No... No, I won't let them do that," he promised.

"Why are you laughing?" Hiro wondered with disbelief etched across his face. He pushed himself up from K's embrace to watch the blonde carefully.

"I only said that because you were being such a brat that day," K told him.

Hiroshi scoffed.

K sat up, and then, he stood. He began to fix his pants and collect his clothing. "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to scare you."

Hiroshi got up off the clothing that was their makeshift blanket and watched, as the General got dressed. "I see, so you really don't know what will happen to me then?"

The General sighed. "I really don't know," he said as truthfully as he could. He wasn't about to tell Hiro about his strategy regarding the warlord. It wouldn't do Hiroshi any good to know that he planned on using Hiro as a bargaining chip. Besides, what if, for some reason, his father took Hiroshi back and he knew what he had planned. K knew deep down that Lord Takatsuji Sadato would probably torture Hiroshi until he spilled all that he knew.

However, with a thought like that he had to wonder if Sadato would really take the bait and give up his fight in order to have Hiroshi back. Just thinking about all of it made K feel sick.

"Do you think my father and his men have come looking for me?" Hiro asked.

"I know they have." K tucked in his shirt and threw Hiro a puzzling look, "What's with all these questions now?"

Hiroshi became angry then. "Because, I need to learn things for myself!" he snapped. "I'm tired of being this pawn between you and my father's clan. If I'm the heir, then I should know what the hell is going on! I want to be able to fight on my own terms."

K was thrown by this, it was as if this young man had become a completely new person before his eyes, "Why now, Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi looked into the fire again, seeing the dagger he had thrown in there had become bright red, the metal was so hot. He felt as if it were as hot as his newfound purpose. The entire crest was cracked and blackened.

"Because now, I know what I want," Hiro said sternly. "I want to live a free life without being jerked around by my father's politics and ambitions. I want people to be happy and stop accusing the Sugawara of being murderers. I want to talk to my father's captain Hachijō _myself_. And... I—I don't want you to stop loving me."

A pained look overcame Hiroshi as he continued, "Sometimes I wish I never left the castle but I know if I hadn't I wouldn't have ever got to feel this much _life_ coursing through my veins. Nothing in the world makes sense anymore, and yet, I've never felt so free."

The General shrugged into his uniform jacket, straightened the material with a sharp tug and then pulled Hiroshi into a firm embrace. He held him firmly and intimately. "I told you that I love you. I do, Hiroshi. I care about you more than is reasonable," he spoke softly. "I want the same things you do. And when you're ready, I want to know all about Sugawara castle—not as a military leader, but as a friend."

K sighed over Hiroshi's shoulder and stepped back never breaking eye contact with him. "I'm in a position where, right now, I _have_ to bring you in before the council, before the oligarchs of the Emperor. I have no choice. If I don't do that I will be dishonourably discharged or they'll charge me with crimes of treason—the worst crime of all. I would dishonour the entire Kan'in family who gave me a second chance, who rescued me after my parents were killed, who didn't look at me like a poisonous foreigner even though I was born in Japan."

"If I don't follow orders now, I would dishonour Japan. A country I live to protect. It's my home, too. I'd never be able to live with myself." K visibly deflated about two inches before Hiro's eyes. "Everything I've fought for will be for nothing. My parents would have died for nothing."

"I know," Hiroshi whispered, finally and truly understanding who this man _really_ was. "I know."

The General gave a small smile. "Let's not dwell on it all tonight," he advised. "If there is one thing my Captain has taught me, it is patience. Until we face the trials before us, let's not cast ourselves out just yet, alright?"

Hiroshi took a moment to study the handsome face of this General. "Alright, until that day comes then," he murmured.

The General gave his most brilliant smile. "Now then, give me a kiss and say you're sorry."

"Huh?!" cried Hiro. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that you've made us late for the party," K exclaimed with a smirk.

They could hear music faintly coming from the center of the village.

"Shit," Hiroshi cursed. "I forgot about that."

As Hiroshi fixed his shirt and his borrowed uniform jacket, K kicked some dirt over their small fire and noticed something in it. He hesitated for only a moment and then kicked more dirt over the pit, burying the Sugawara dagger.

"Come on, follow me," the General said and took Hiro's hand.

* * *

The center of the village transformed into a gleeful gathering of all ages. Young and old were dressed in their finest kimono or summer yukata and traditional music filled the evening air. Orange paper lanterns lit up the night in a magical way. Smoke hovered over their heads from all the wonderful foods being cooked over spits and barbeques. However, it was the delicious multicoloured dango, covered with sticky syrup that was being devoured by all.

K grabbed two of these sticky treats served on a wooden skewer. He handed one to Hiroshi.

As they nibbled on the sweet dango, Captain Saionji waved at them as he stood by watching his wife and a few other women from the village perform a dance.

Hiroshi watched the women move as gracefully as the wind, dressed beautifully with colourful blossom-printed kimono with a wide silk obi. Their faces were dusted with a fine light powder and their styled hair glittered with combs and shiny metals shaped like flowers.

Everywhere Hiro looked there, were soldiers and villagers laughing and drinking. Some were dancing and some were talking in groups.

But no sooner had the women finished their dance did the theatre show begin.

"This, I _really_ wanted to see," Hiroshi proclaimed and dragged K to the closest bench near the front of the stage. He sat while eating a second skewer of dango.

They had to wait only a little bit before the audience gathered and actors filled the stage. Off to the side musicians provided sound effects and a musical score.

All the actors were men, some dressed as women. Many of the actors played more than one role, but you weren't supposed to be paying attention to that. You were supposed to be watching the story unfold.

It started with a man who had fallen in love with a beautiful dancer, who was a young man dressed as a woman with short, pink hair. However, the dancer never took notice of the man that adored her no matter how hard he tried to get her to notice him.

The entire story was a romance-comedy without words and the audience was in stitches each time the dancer danced around the love struck man, accidently appearing to kick him somewhere. At least once every scene she ended up kicking him either in the face, or on the butt, once she got him right between the legs.

Alas, what was our love struck hero supposed to do?

He brought the dancer presents, which she would discover each morning as she wandered onto the balcony of a splendid castle. She appeared to admire the gifts, holding them to her chest and dancing around the castle. But at the end of each day her face became sad.

The man was ready to give up even though he would forever be madly in love with this dancer. All hope seemed lost until a stranger came to his aid. A monk the audience was lead to believe was a cripple with a cane until he kicked up his heels one day and danced around the man humorously.

Hiroshi was laughing so hard, his eyes glued to the stage.

K was enjoying the story, too. But not as much as he was enjoying watching the innocent joy on Hiroshi's face. He was so happy to see the worrisome stress gone from his face for the moment.

So the monk showed the man that he needed to learn to dance if he was to win the dancer's heart. The monk became the man's teacher, which produced a lot more laughs for the audience.

And when the day finally came, the smitten man danced and danced and _danced_ around the woman he loved. The dancer at long last noticed the man because now they understood the same language. It turned out both were beautiful dancers destined to be together forever.

They live happily ever after.

Hiroshi applauded loudly as did the rest of the audience. "That was really funny. I've never seen a play before," he told K.

The General seemed surprised, "Never?"

"Never," Hiroshi replied.

"Ahh, I guess because you come from a prominent family and all that," K realized, giving Hiro a piteous look. But he smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

As everyone got up, talking animatedly about the play, K was cornered by the leader of the village and a few other noble looking men.

"General Winchester," spoke the oldest man dressed finely in dark grey hakama and a black kisode. He was looking very regal and it clearly showed he meant business.

"Tanaka-sama," K said politely and bowed. "I hope your evening is going well? Gentlemen," he said to the others.

The older man bowed in return and replied, "Indeed it is, it's a pleasure to have you return to us along with Captain Chiaki-sama. I hear that you're close to finally brining the last warlord to his senses. Lord Sadato has a heavy influence on everyone in that family. It would be better if he just laid down his arms however. What with a ten percent cut of all agricultural profits, I can't see why the Sugawara still struggle for a system that no longer makes sense for Japan. Ninety-five percent of the country has become Imperial! He's crazy."

Hiroshi was brought to attention at the name of his father.

One of the other men, eager to talk politics and military strategies offered, "They do not understand that 'returning of the land' is not a something to consider, it's the law."

K nodded stiffly at the comments but flashed Hiroshi a look that went unnoticed by the noble men. "Perhaps we should enjoy some saké and take our discussion over there," he suggested, leading the men away from Hiroshi.

Hiroshi began to frown at being left behind, but he understood that the discussion wasn't meant for meager men of his position. It was meant for leaders like General K. Winchester. It didn't matter that he wore an Imperial Japanese Army uniform, which only proved he was of a low rank.

He scoffed as he thought about what that older man was saying. It seemed the people further south were very happy to accept the new government, seemed they didn't mind the disbandment of the samurai or the way the money was being distributed among the ex-daimyo.

At the moment, Hiroshi wasn't sure what he thought was best. But everyone here in this village seemed content and happy. Was his father wrong to fight against this Emperor and this new government? Was he wrong to preserve a way of life that would only bring more struggle and hardship?

As Hiroshi turned to stroll the opposite way, so sure that the General would come find him when he was finished with business, someone bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," spoke a young man with dark hair and shining violet eyes.

Hiroshi urged. "It's alright." Then he noticed that the dango he'd been holding was now stuck to the other man's clothes, since the guy had run right into it. "Err... you got something stuck to your clothes," he said, using a finger to point it out.

The strange guy looked down his front and his face instantly brightened. "Mmm, dango!" He picked it right off his shirt and began to eat it with a smile.

Hiroshi made a face.

"Don't look at me that way, I haven't eaten for days," the man with violet eyes said.

"I don't mean to intrude, but how come?" Hiro wondered. He studied the guy's face and realized something. "You're that guy on stage, the dancer with the pink wig."

Instantly the dark-haired man became animated and bouncy. "Did you like it? I was so nervous! That's why I couldn't eat. A great performer lives and breathes for the stage—I didn't want to mess it up. I make a pretty girl, don't you think?"

The man batted his eyelashes at him and Hiroshi laughed, "Sure, I guess so."

"My name's Shindou Shuichi," he said with a cocky tone.

"Hiroshi... just call me Hiro."

They stared at each other for a moment and broke into grins.

"You're with the Imperial Japanese Army, huh? Tell me what it's like. I was thinking I might make a new play where I sing the story. Do you think people would like that? I was thinking it could be something about a prisoner falling in love with a great leader. Or would that be too much?"

Hiroshi actually took a step back, blinking. _Did this little man read minds?_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm carrying on and I haven't even given you a chance to speak," Shuichi claimed and stood stock-still.

"I never heard anyone sing a play before, that sounds kind of interesting," he admitted.

Shuichi just beamed as he discovered his new best friend.

A couple of hours later Hiroshi couldn't have been happier as he stood by waiting as Shuichi retched behind a tree. The little actor couldn't hold his saké it seemed.

"Ugh," groaned Shuichi as he wandered back over. "I can't believe I had that much to drink."

Hiroshi contemplated that carefully, "But you only had two cups."

"You had two, too, but you're alright," Shuichi complained, "I don't get it."

"Neither do I," Hiro teased, "I'm not much of a drinker."

They laughed.

"Hiroshi," called a new voice.

"_Hiroooshi_," mimicked Shuichi gleefully.

Hiroshi turned around and saw it was K, who was now looking on amused at his new friend Shuichi.

"Who's this?" K asked.

"The dancer that was in tonight's play, he played the girl. He sort of bumped into me and ate my dango," Hiroshi explained with a shrug.

"Maybe we should take him home before we call it a night," K suggested, seeing as Shuichi was now hugging the nearest tree and telling it in a loving way, 'goodnight'.

"Not a bad idea," Hiroshi chuckled and plucked Shuichi from the young sapling.

Once they dropped off Shuichi, K and Hiro wandered back to Captain Chiaki's home. By now, most of the people had begun returning to their homes, while some stayed behind to help clean up the mess. The evening was very still now, the air was cooler and only the crickets chirped loudly. Above them, the stars shone, making anyone looking up at them, to feel so inferior to such a wide and grand place.

Hiroshi followed K up a few wooden steps that led to the veranda around the humble home belonging to the Captain. The house was quiet, but lanterns burned warmly on the inside invitingly.

It wasn't a castle, but it was the cosiest thing Hiroshi could imagine. And it definitely beat sleeping under a tent.

Before K entered the house he took Hiro's hand gently and silently watched him tenderly. He traced a long finger along Hiroshi's jaw. Slowly they brought their lips together, kissing softly in the dark. It was just a lingering kiss, but it was the most meaningful.

Quietly they slid the door open, entered the house, and made their way to the room designated for them. The room was already glowing with a lantern situated on the wooden floor next to the tatami mat that covered most of it. On the floor, there were two sleeping pads already covered by a thin blanket. On top of the beds were a neatly folded set of light sleeping garments for each of them.

K yawned loudly. "I'm so tired."

"Me, too," Hiro agreed. "Thank you for letting me see the festivities, it was really great. I really like this village."

"You're welcome, Hiroshi," K said genuinely. "But I feel awful for having to leave you alone like that. I didn't intend to do so."

"It's alright." Hiro began to take off his jacket. "You have your duties. It's not your fault."

The General nodded silently and pulled off his boots.

Silently watching each other, a peaceful vibe now singing between them, both men got ready for sleep. Hiro had just taken his shirt off when there was a faint knock on the door.

Quickly, Hiroshi went to answer the door and the woman with reddish hair they had seen earlier was kneeling on the floor holding out a thick pile of blankets. It was the woman Captain Chiaki had said was once K's neighbour when his parents were alive.

Hiroshi tossed K a fleeting glance before he looked back down at the woman.

"I've brought some extra blankets for you in case it's turns chilly overnight," she said, lifting the blankets higher in her outstretched arms.

"Thank you," Hiroshi told the woman and took the blankets, "Please stand," he urged.

The woman stood with a humble bow of her head. Hiroshi turned to hand K the extra blankets when the woman gasped loudly.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth and stared at Hiroshi as if she was staring at a miracle. "Oh... no..." The woman tentatively came closer to Hiroshi. "That mark," she whispered holding out her hand as if to touch him.

By now, K felt mystified by this woman's strange behaviour and asked her with concern, "Hikaru-san, what's the matter?"

"My son..." she murmured as if spellbound.

"Is she alright?" Hiro wondered worriedly. "Shouldn't she be at home?"

"Nakano Hikaru-san has always been close to the Chiaki family ever since _that_ _day_... the day our village was attacked," K mentioned carefully. "She always brings me an extra blanket when I stay here."

The woman was clearly trembling. She asked Hiroshi again, "That mark? Have you always had that birthmark?"

Hiroshi blinked and nodded easily, "Yes, of course. My mother used to say it looks like a small bird, says I've had it since I was born."

K was intrigued and he stood behind Hiroshi with the woman inspecting this birthmark.

"I never noticed you had this mark before," he said to Hiro.

Starting to feel uncomfortable with two people staring at the mark on his back, Hiroshi turned around to face them. He crossed his arms. When he did, he noticed the woman had begun to cry. She crumpled to her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"My son!" she sobbed, "I knew one day you'd return to me."

"What?" Hiroshi looked at K for help. "Tell her she must be mistaken."

K was looking pale as he gazed from Hikaru-san and Hiroshi. There was a definite resemblance now that he looked at them side by side. _It couldn't be!_ Almost every single night when he dreamed about his parents' murder, he also heard this woman's screams.

"K-san...?" Hiro urged more loudly now.

"Hiroshi," K began cautiously, "Remember I told you about this village being attacked by Hachijō Fuyumoto, how he murdered my parents?"

Hiroshi gave an unsettled, "Yeah."

Now the General ran a hand over his hair anxiously. "There was something else about that night I didn't mention because it pains me to speak about it. I will never erase from my memory what else I saw that night, much less hers," he said pointing at the crying woman. "That night Hachijō snatched her baby right out of her arms. He took that child and rode off into the night. We never saw that child again."

A cold chill slid down his spine and Hiroshi simply stared at K.

The woman said, "I had a baby, who was born with the very same birthmark, _the very same_... I named him Hideki after his father. And he was taken from me!"

Frozen to the spot as the words sunk in, Hiroshi gaped at the woman claiming to be his mother. "No... No, you're mistaken," he said shakily, "I'm a Takatsuji! I belong to the Sugawara clan!"

Hiroshi yanked out of the woman's grasp and backed up until his back met the wall. "You can't be my mother, my mother died when I was five years old. K, tell her!"

But the General stood silent as Captain Chiaki appeared like a warrior in the open doorway. "What's going on here?" he held a hand on the hilt of his sword by his side dressed in his nightclothes. "Hikaru-san, why are you crying? Has something happened?"

"My son has come back," she said as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet, still staring at Hiroshi expectantly.

"Your son...?" Captain Saionji flung his eyes from Hiroshi to K. "K-san, what's all this about?" he demanded.

The General explained everything to his captain leaving the man in utter disbelief.

"Could it be true?" Saionji wondered, his eyes wide.

Hiroshi intervened, "It can't be true! I'm Lord Sadato's son!"

The woman gasped at that.

"Lower your voice, Hiroshi," warned the Captain, gripping his sword tighter.

But Hiroshi was out of control. "I won't stand here and listen to any more of this. It can't be true! I'm sorry that this has happened to you," he said to the woman, "But it's impossible. I can't be your son. I'm nobody's son!"

With that, he charged out of the room and left the house, the door sliding shut with a slam.

Captain Chiaki was about to give chase, but General K held out his arm. "Let him go, Saionji-sama."

Hiroshi ran for all he was worth in the dark, half-naked, his heart beating a mile a minute. He ran as far away from Captain Chiaki's house as he could get. He ran through a field of corn, smashing through the crops, the stalks whacking against his arms and legs stinging his flesh.

Somewhere in the middle, he slumped to the ground to catch his breath, the world still spinning in his mind. But he was not crying he was finished with pointless tears. Besides, he was too shocked to cry.

Could it be possible, could that woman be his mother? If that was true, than what did that mean about the woman he once called mother. He only had a memory of her and he had loved her so very much. But his father—his father...

Damn! He had so many things he wanted to ask him.

His father was always so cold towards him, like he wasn't his son at all. For a moment, Hiroshi actually allowed himself to consider the possibility that Sadato was not his father. However, such thought made no sense regarding his mother she _had_ loved him. Would a woman be able to love a child that wasn't really hers?

Hiro truly didn't know.

He was not sure how long he'd been there but the cold dirt chilled his skin and Hiroshi began to shiver. He felt pathetic and sorry for himself, he was also feeling embarrassed by his outburst. Especially after he promised Captain Chiaki, he would pretend to be a vigilant Imperial officer.

He had let the man down and Hiroshi felt disgusted with himself.

He would have to pull himself together. Hiroshi dug deep for his inner strength, the same strength he discovered when he first resolved to assassinate the General. It hadn't been an easy decision then and now this one wasn't either. There was nothing easy about knowing he'd have to face the council in Tokyo and Nakano Hikaru, the woman boldly claiming he was her son.

Pushing himself up, Hiroshi managed his way out of the field, not really paying attention to the cuts and bruises across his chest and arms. At least his legs were spared since he still wore his pants. He hadn't even taken his boots off yet either.

The few people that wandered around looked at him cautiously and darted off the other way. They probably figured he was drunk or in a recent fistfight or something. People didn't want trouble.

When he got closer to the Captain's house, Hiroshi saw him. Under a tree stood the General's silhouette, he was smoking a cigarette. The burning tip made Hiro think of an angry firefly.

When K finally saw Hiroshi, he flicked the smoke away and waited patiently. Hiroshi remained expressionless, unable to defend his actions, nor wishing to admit to them. At the moment, he was clean out of fight.

"You must be exhausted," the General said kindly, appearing unruffled about what happened. "Come on, I've waited here for a while. I'll make you some tea—we'll get you cleaned up."

Hiroshi nodded faintly and followed.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Many thanks to anyone reading this! I couldn't resist adding in everyone's favourtie singer lol! Only here Shuichi is an actor lol! And you probably got Hiroshi figured out by now *winks* His story is really beginning to unfold now. More to come soon!

Many thanks to you **Nemhaine42** for your awesome Kiro'ness! Thanks so much for reading ^ _ ^


	11. Departure

**The General and the Assassin – Chapter 11**

**Departure**

A tall man with a trimmed black goatee neither bowed nor announced himself as he swept aside the curtain that covered the entrance to Lord Sadato's tent.

"My gracious Lord," he said in all sternness, the scar on his cheek taught and shiny with the hard way in which he held his face.

"Hachijō," replied Takatsuji Sadato coolly as he knelt on a pad in the middle of the tent, dressed in dark-coloured kimono. It appeared as if he was in deep thought but now had his face turned upwards at the Captain of his army. "It angers me so that those dogs have kidnapped Hiroshi. It's as if they've spit right on my face!" He flared and sighed. "I grow weary of this journey. Tell me we will end this soon."

"It won't be long now, my Lord. Our supplies have come at last... the Imperial Army won't know the difference. You know it's the only way we can retrieve Hiroshi from them and we can use this situation to our advantage. They have no hope against our entire army. We'll keep two thousand men back and they will destroy the surrounding villages and cities. Tokyo will be crippled. We will reach the city from the north side—it's our only chance to bring this ridiculous government to their knees. We will rule Japan once again."

Sadato turned his balding head away from Hachijō, a satisfied smirk growing across his aging face. "We will strike at their hearts," he claimed sourly, "And we'll sever their veins."

"Indeed, my Lord," Hachijō replied smugly. "We'll get Hiroshi back as well and the other prisoners."

Lord Sadato sniffed.

* * *

In the morning Hiroshi woke up feeling like a beaten horse. His head hurt, his body ached and even his soul felt numb—if that was even possible. Around every corner a new struggle awaited him, it seemed. There was no escape from this swiftly changing life of his—not since the day he fled the Sugawara castle in hunt of the mysterious General K. Winchester.

He was but a leaf tumbling in the wind. That's how he felt.

However, now, Hiroshi felt it in his veins, he felt a fight worth fighting for. He'd discovered a few of his own truths, discovered something about himself that would forever change him. He found love. And he found it in the most unexpected place with the most unexpected person. He'd found it illicitly. He found it in the man his father called the foe.

How wrong he was, his father.

The enemy, Hiroshi believed now, were those that wished to shut Japan out from the rest of the world. The enemy were those that feared change _feared_ having their righteous, selfish power striped of them. Lust for power had caused those men to do incredible things, horrendous things. Like attacking innocent people and their villages, he'd seen it firsthand in that village he'd entered with the Imperial Army the other day. And he heard it nightly with the General's eerie nightmares as he relived the horrors that had happened to him as a child. There was no mistake.

If that's the kind of world his father wants then... Hiroshi didn't want any part of that.

What was most incredible, though, was the possibility that Hiroshi wasn't even related to his clan, a clan that fought against the new rule with every fibre of their being. The possibility that he'd been kidnapped at an early age for whatever reason—if that was true, then that left him as nobody.

A free man...

"How you feeling?" murmured the General, holding Hiroshi tightly against him as he brushed red hair out the other man's eyes.

"Like I owe you an apology," he answered. Hiroshi shuffled around on his futon and turned over so he could face K, who had his own futon moved up against his inside the room they shared. The morning sun shone bright against the screen windows, making the room feel warm and calm as the morning birds beeped outside. Silently he watched K, noting how striking his blue eyes were, how striking they always were. He allowed himself a moment to be lost in their beauty.

"Tch, I'm a stupid man," Hiroshi disclosed afterwards, sounding overwhelmed. "I didn't know what I was getting into when I came to... to assassinate you. I didn't know anything about you. You are not a monst... I mean, you aren't what my father said you were."

K remained silent, patient and watching.

"Do you know that my father has never once held me, never, not even when I fell off the roof of a shed and twisted my ankle and knocked the wind out of myself? Not even then." Hiroshi breathed out evenly. He wasn't afraid to share his thoughts anymore. "I used to climb everything I could around the castle. It's a beautiful place, huge gardens, ponds full of koi and flowers. There are people working on keeping it beautiful all the time, no matter what time of day."

Hiroshi shook his head. "And I just felt trapped there—all the time. It took me a long time to realize that everyone was keeping the outside world from me. Because when I started to ask questions I was led away from the answers—told to go work on my calligraphy, told to go enjoy the sunshine. A man gets kind of stir crazy being locked up like a caged beast. The few times I got to ride with Hachijō were to hunt. I can throw a straight dagger, you know, hit it right on the mark."

K drew a lock of red hair lazily through his fingers, still watching silently.

Hiroshi scowled. "Hachijō taught me how to wield the sword, but I'm not that good with it yet. I didn't get to practice as much as I would have liked."

"I could teach you," the General offered then. "Perhaps one day."

Hiroshi smiled softly. "I would like that. I'd also like it if you taught me how to use a gun."

K's fingers came to a pause on Hiro's hair. "Why?" he asked.

"So that I can fight beside you," Hiroshi claimed stubbornly. "So together we can protect the citizens of this country. So you and I can make this country a place where we can be together."

The General stared at Hiroshi with awe. He leaned in to give Hiroshi a kiss, to taste those sweet lips once more.

Hiroshi felt the familiar heat building inside of him as his lips touched the General's. Briefly, he enjoyed the taste of the General's sweet kiss, but he drew back and looked at his blonde lover with questions. "Tell me what war is like?"

K whispered appallingly, "Terrifying."

Hiroshi lowered his head, feeling ashamed for having asked such a thing. It was truly shameful, he thought. How he'd misjudged this entire situation. He moved in closer until he could rest himself inside the General's arms again, silently. How perfectly wonderful it felt to be held by this man.

"Hiroshi..." began the General evenly, "A true warrior shouldn't ever have to wield his sword to resolve conflict." Sighing softly he tightened his embrace. "A leader keeps clear of war at all cost, but he still must always be ready for it."

Hiro understood and nodded. "That poem—the one in your journal, it's about hope, right?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful," Hiro revealed.

K did not scold Hiroshi for invading his privacy by going through his personal journal. He had nothing to hide. All he said was, "I'm honoured you liked it." He kissed the top of Hiroshi's hair.

"Today will decide my fate," Hiroshi said quietly, thinking about what the day may bring, "for the rest of my life."

K held his breath momentarily. "We'll be in Tokyo late this afternoon."

"The former Edo..."

"Those days are behind us, Hiroshi," K reminded him, tight-lipped, "It's best to let them go."

Tension began to build when a soft knock came from the other side of the door. K got up to answer it, leaving Hiroshi to sit up with the covers pulled over his lap. K slid the door open.

"Claude-sama, I've come to offer you the use of the bath for both you and your... for Hiroshi-sama," said the Captain's wife, quickly correcting herself. She knelt, her small frame before the threshold with her head bowed.

"Thank you for your generosity, Maiko-san. I haven't had a real bath in over a week," K told her honestly.

The woman looked up, her eyes darting over to Hiroshi who cast his eyes aside almost shyly. "I've prepared a meal before you ride to Tokyo with my husband," she said pleasantly. "Come find us when you are ready."

The sound of scampering kids thundered through the house, then came their laughter which faded somewhere outside.

K smiled then. "How I've missed spending time in your home, Maiko-san."

She smiled in return and felt it necessary to reassure. "I apologize for last night. Nakano Hikaru-san feels awful for causing a fuss."

Hiroshi quickly glanced at Maiko understanding why she had eyed him so curiously now.

The General said sympathetically. "She's been through so much just like we all have since that fateful night—Hiroshi was in shock, too. Hikaru-san became very distraught. She opened a lot of old wounds."

Maiko set her pretty dark eyes on Hiro. "My, but how you both bear such a resemblance," she whispered to him with astonishment. "Please don't be angry with her."

Even to Hiroshi the similarities were a little unnerving. But he remained cool-headed and bowed lightly for the Captain's wife. "It must be a coincidence. That's all," he replied quickly.

Nodding softly, Maiko got to her feet. "Yet you claim to be that devil's son," she murmured lightly before she closed the door and left, leaving Hiroshi disgruntled and surprised.

"I guess the whole house heard me last night." Hiroshi lowered his chin to his chest. "After I promised Captain Chiaki that I would behave like nothing less than as a dignified Imperial officer. Now I have dishonoured him and his family."

The General gave a half smile. "Trust me, if Chiaki-san was really upset about it, he'd have forbid you to enter this house after you returned last night. And Maiko-san is a smart woman. Didn't you notice how she almost called you my lover?"

Hiroshi snapped his head up. _"She what...?"_

Now the General had a wicked gleam in his eye. "Oh, I saw it on her face. Yet, she hasn't put up an objection about it. Maiko-san knows she can trust her husband, Hiro. They are both very open-minded people. If he's got a reason for having you here it must be for a good one," the General explained.

Unsure about that Hiroshi replied, "But his reason would be for your sake, wouldn't it? I told you I would not run away again and that I'd remain your prisoner—you didn't have to let me stay in this house."

"But I wanted you to, Hiroshi. You're right, I guess. Chiaki-san did it for me." The General looked sheepish and still wicked. "Should I be feeling guilty?" he asked with a smirk on playing over his lips.

Hiroshi guffawed. "You're crazy."

"And you're cute," the General said sweetly, eyeing his young lover dressed in his soft blue sleeping garments. He moved in closer, tipping Hiroshi's chin up with his fingers. Gently he placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. He kissed him tenderly until Hiroshi's eyes closed and a sigh escaped his throat.

With his lips barely leaving Hiroshi's, K whispered, "I wish I didn't have to take you to Tokyo."

There was a hint of fear in that statement. Hiroshi was sure he heard it. It caused butterflies to squirm again inside his belly. He opened his eyes, finding himself looking into the General's face. He had his eyes closed but his blonde brows were slightly drawn closer and the dark circles were more evident.

Hiroshi brought his thumb up to K's face, gently brushing the pad of his thumb over the bruised skin under the General's left eye. The man flinched slightly, not expecting that touch. He kept his eyes closed.

"Didn't you sleep last night? I didn't hear any nightmares," Hiroshi wondered, letting his thumb caress the tips of K's lashes lightly.

K wrapped his arms around Hiroshi, sighing as he did so, feeling the warm mass of Hiroshi's body against his own. "There was no reason to have nightmares last night," he said.

"So, you didn't sleep," Hiroshi claimed.

"I closed my eyes."

Hiroshi sighed. He'd caused a ruckus last night and everyone paid for it. He had to stop with the childish outbursts. Inside he dug deep for the resolve he needed to continue this journey to the end. No matter, he decided. No matter what happened he would face whatever this life had to throw at him, and he would face it proudly.

Hiroshi promised himself if he got another chance, he would face his father and demand answers about everything. He had a right to know, dammit!

"Let's get this over with." Hiroshi pushed himself off of K, steeling himself for the events to come. "I'm ready."

The General no longer wore an amused look on his face.

* * *

After a bath and some breakfast the battalion began to regroup and get ready for departure, nearly the entire village was there to see them off. Hiroshi climbed atop of Midnight, settling himself behind his strong lover who was so rigid and tense even if it did not appear on his face. The redhead could feel it in the muscle as he wrapped his arms around K's waist.

"Hiroshi! Wait!"

Hiroshi and the General looked over to see the young man with violet eyes from last night's stage play running over to them in navy blue _shitagi_—a short kimono-like garment worn under samurai's armour.

As Shuichi rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath, Hiroshi couldn't help but chuckle at him. "You look like an idiot wearing only your underclothes, Shuichi. What do you want?"

Shuichi didn't care. He wasn't wearing any underpants either.

"I just wanted to say don't forget about me, alright? You're really fun and I want you to promise you'll come to see my new play," Shuichi told him. "Promise me we will stay friends?"

Hiroshi was totally humbled. "Of course I won't forget about you. We're friends. I really hope to see you and your play again as well. I promise to do my best, alright?" The sour lump in Hiroshi's throat grew thicker. Inside he knew he couldn't really promise because he didn't know what would happen to him after today. He thought of the boiling water. He held in a sigh.

Shuichi cheered and turned as if he was going to walk away, but he stopped and turned back with a sneaky grin. "General K. Winchester," he said and then realized he was being rude. Shuichi dropped to his knees and bowed deeply, "Excuse me, sir. I'm just overeager, but you are a man of high status."

The General watched the little man peculiarly. "I am but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It matters greatly, you see, sir... I... err..." A bright blush appeared on Shuichi's cheeks as he stumbled with his words, acting all flustered all of the sudden.

"Spit it out," urged K.

"Right," Shuichi agreed. "Well... do you happen to know a particular handsome blonde man within your ranks? I never caught his name but he came here a while ago to watch a play. I think he was a Marshal."

There was only one man K knew of by those feeble clues. "Marshal Uesugi? But he..."

Shuichi had jumped back to his feet. "It must be him!" he cried happily.

"Shuichi!" a woman hollered.

An embarrassed looking woman with dark hair and matching violet eyes marched over towards them. Shuichi looked back nervously. "Oh no, it's my mother." He made a face as she grabbed him by the ear.

"That's enough out of you, Shuichi. Stop bothering a man like that," she hissed, clearly mortified by the spectacle Shuichi was making in front of a military general. She bowed at General K. "I'm sorry for this silly son of mine. He's obsessed with someone that passed through here not so long ago. I don't know what to do with him." She huffed and began to drag Shuichi off much to his dismay.

Hiroshi found himself snickering.

"Hiroshi-san?" Another voice called him softly.

This time K and Hiro noticed Nakano Hikaru in a simple dark _yakata_, her own red hair tied neatly back. She stood with her head down and hands clasped in front of her. In her hands she held a wooden-beaded necklace. She slowly came to stand next to their horse.

"Hikaru-san," Hiroshi said thoughtfully this time. "Please accept my apology for last night. I didn't... I didn't mean to upset you. I'm very sorry about what happened to you. It was very rude of me to raise my voice at someone I don't even know."

She actually looked up and gave Hiroshi a soft smile. "Whoever you are, you gave me a gift, Hiroshi-san. I, too, did not mean to upset you. I understand who you are, but I don't think that's important."

Hiroshi was at a loss for words.

"You look so much like how I imagined my grown son to be," she said kindly, "Very handsome... such red hair. It's a Nakano trait you know."

Hiroshi looked away shyly. "I'm sorry I could not be who you hoped. But I assure you that I intend to find some answers and..." He sighed heavily. "And I don't know what I'll discover."

"That's alright," Hikaru replied. She held out the beads. "Please take this as a keepsake. It was something I intended to give my son when he got older. I want you to have it now."

Surprised, Hiroshi shook his head. "Oh no, I couldn't take that from you. It's not necessary."

K was nudging Hiroshi gently, he whispered, "Take it. Don't be rude."

Hiroshi sighed, but he smiled for the woman who thought that he was her long lost son. He bowed and reached out for the beads and pocketed them inside the Imperial jacket that he wore.

"Thank you, Hikaru Nakano-san."

K gave the woman a final nod before he nudged Midnight to move. He glanced over at Saionji-san, his Captain, who was watching him with a steely glint in his eyes. K knew what he was thinking; the old man probably thought they'd wasted too much time leaving the village and making haste to Tokyo. The old samurai looked uneasy. K would wait to ask him what was wrong.

And as they rode out of the village somewhere in the distance they heard Shuichi cry.

"Tell Yuki, I love him!"

* * *

**A/N:** Ack! I've gotten so carried away with my other story that this one is taking me a while to get finished. *hint to self: never write two stories at the same time, evar! Really, I've learned my lesson XD! I'm a one-fic at a time kinda gal.) But this one it is nearly done :) Only a couple chapters left. Teehee Shuichi is so silly lol! Enjoy!

**Nemhaine42**: *squishes* Thanks so much for reading this still and leaving awesome comments! Yeah... I am a hopeful writer, I think I have an issue writing angst sometimes lulz! I like happy! :P Hmm... there will be a few more cameos of Shuichi and of a few other Gravi peeps :) Thanks again hun!

**Yuerai**: I love how you describe the build up tension hehe! That's really cool stuff to hear after you've been writing so many Kiro stories lol! I begin to wonder if I'm losing my touch at all XD! Although, this story is more serious than most of my previous Kiro fic (except Land of the Rising Sun perhaps cause that was pretty dismal at times), and I'm not as confident about writing angst XD! Thank you soo much for you lovely insightful comments! Hehehe! I did just HAVE TO stick Shuichi in here somewhere! It's those little Gravi things that make is still a Gravitation fic lol! *huggles*


End file.
